It's Just A New Chapter, Mom
by Spiziri
Summary: Sorry for the bad title. Coco, Natts, Milk, and Syrup have returned to the Palmier Kingdom forever. And the Pretty Cure 5 have grown up, got married, and had children, as if they were never Pretty Cure. However, Natts, Milk, and Syrup return to Earth urgently, looking for the Pretty Cure 5 to find the 30 Dreamies, the Pretty Cure 5, and Coco before Chaos destroys their home!
1. Chapter 1

"Get lots of rest, mom. Try not to burn the soup. There are more tissues in the hall closet. If you get too cold, I set an extra blanket on the trunk at the foot of your bed. And if you get too hot, the remote for the ceiling fan is on your nightstand. You can watch your favorite movies in the living room, if you want. I left them out on the coffee table for you to choose."

"You're a lifesaver. I'd be dead without you. You're just like your father." Her mom was anime crying and had her arms wrapped around her daughter's waist while lying in bed.

"It's nothing. Just get well soon. I might go home with Rei and do homework together." She announced.

"Sounds like a plan. Be safe." Her mother sighed. Her daughter looked at the clock and screamed.

"Mom! I'm so late for school! Bye!" She broke away from her mother's grip and rushed out of her mother's bedroom. Her mother fell flat on her face on the floor with the lower half of the body stuck in her bed.

And there was the front door slam shut. Nozomi pulled the rest of her body out of bed and grunted when she hit the floor and then sneezed. She sat up and grabbed a tissue from the box on her nightstand and blew her nose. On her way to the living room, she threw out the used tissue and plopped down on the couch, not bothering to change out of her pink pajamas.

Nozomi was already bored with her daughter gone. She called in sick today at the school because of her fever. But the only thing really bugging her was her stuffy nose. Nozomi turned on the TV and began aimlessly flipping through the channels for anything interesting. And then she stopped on a channel.

It was a sitcom. Nozomi likes to watch it because it was funny, but it was also pretty cheesy too. But Nozomi realized that someone was guest starring on it in this episode. Nozomi smiled and thought back with her memories she shared with Kasugano Urara.

They have lost touch since Nozomi moved away so many years ago. Nozomi lost touch with everyone, except for Rin. Nozomi was lucky because her mom and Rin's mom were best friends. Nozomi and Rin stayed close, and they both have daughters the same age who are also best friends. When Nozomi moved back, she couldn't get in touch with any of her old teammates.

"I think her husband was on the same plane as Makoto…" Nozomi muttered to herself as she pondered. These memories made Nozomi extremely sad, almost to the point of tears. She missed Urara. She missed Komachi. She missed Karen. She missed Milk. She missed Natts. She missed Syrup. She even missed Nightmare and Eternal. She missed Makoto. She missed Coco. But they're all gone. It's too late. Nozomi wished that she told Coco her true feelings...it's hopeless now.

"My name is Yumehara Akari. I'm fourteen years old. I live with my mom in an apartment. My dad died in a plane crash a few years ago. But I feel like my family is big. My best friend, Rei, and her family have been around since I've been born. We do everything together. So, it's not so bad. Sure, I miss my dad a lot. But I've learned from my mom to not let anything hold me back and to keep moving forward to the future."

Akari's the spitting image of her mother, except that her hair color is a lighter pink and she has green eyes she inherited from her father. Her hairstyle is exactly like Nozomi's when she was fourteen, complete with yellow bows. Akari is currently wearing the L'école des Cinq Lumières school uniform.

"Akari! Hurry up!" Akayama Rei called, waving at the entrance of the school bus. Rei had her mother's eyes, but her father's strawberry blonde hair. She kept it cut short because she plays sports and dislikes dealing with the long hair.

"Coming!" Akari sprinted to the bus before it departed. Akari dropped down in a seat with Rei and sighed. "Thanks for holding the bus for me. I wouldn't have made it."

"Jeez, Akari. I can't save you for forever, you know." Rei grumbled.

"Do you want to come over after softball practice today?" Akari asked.

"When don't I come over?" Rei joked. The girls chuckled.

"Ask your mom if she wants to come too. My mom's sick and I think it'll cheer her up. But this morning she didn't want your mom to come over because she'll scold my mom." Akari explained. Rei laughed a little.

"That does sound like them. But it's not my mom's fault. Supposedly she's been scolding your mom since they were our age." Rei responded.

"I wonder what they were like when they were our age…" Akari said, thoughtfully, looking out the window.

* * *

"I'm Mimino Kurumi, the new transfer student. Pleased to meet you." The purple haired girl bowed and smiled. She spotted Akari and gasped. Akari took no notice, for she was resting her head on the desk and talking with Rei.

"Nozomi!?" Kurumi cried. Akari lifted her head and then cocked it to one side.

"Nozo..mi?" Akari asked. That was her mom's name, but how would Kurumi know her? Rei noticed Kurumi's bag twitch.

"I thought you moved away!" Kurumi rushed right up beside Akari.

"I've lived here my whole life. You must be mixing me up with someone else." Akari said apologetically. "But it's nice to meet you, Kurumi. I'm Akari. And this is Rei." Akari introduced.

"N-nice to meet you." Kurumi pondered. She realized Akari's eyes were green, not pink like Nozomi.

"Do you want me to show you around afterschool?" Akari offered.

"I already know my way around." Kurumi answered.

"Oh, really?" Rei questioned, suspicious. Before Kurumi could reply, class started.

* * *

During lunch, Akari and Rei were eating at the school's restaurant. Akari spotted Kurumi, and then waved.

"Hey! Kurumi!" Akari waved her over. "Come eat lunch with us!"

"Thanks." Kurumi took a seat beside Akari. Kurumi suddenly remembered where she was sitting. It was the exact same table she and the Pretty Cure 5 ate lunch together. Kurumi smiled but wondered where they are.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Kurumi." Rei suddenly announced. "I saw your bag moving."

Kurumi quickly placed a hand over her bag. "My bag? You must be seeing things. Bags don't simply move."

"Unless something in there is moving." Rei protested.

"You're being nosy, Rei." Akari stated.

"I'm not being nosy. I'm curious. You know I hate unnatural things." Rei countered. As Akari and Rei bickered a little, Kurumi spotted Syrup in his human form working at the school's restaurant again. She waved him over and pointed at Akari.

But as Syrup drew closer, Kurumi gasped. "You look so much older!"

"How come you look the same?" Syrup groaned.

"Do you two know each other?" Akari asked.

"He's my cousin. He helps out here at the school restaurant. Amai Shiro." Kurumi answered.

"I've never seen him before." Rei said, skeptical.

"Shiro, this is Akari and Rei." Kurumi jerked her head at Akari. Syrup looked at Akari.

"Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing here, Nozomi? I thought you moved!" Syrup exclaimed.

"Who's Nozomi?" Rei questioned.

"Uh, Nozomi is…is an old friend. You just look a lot like her." Kurumi assured with a smile. Syrup looked puzzled. "I have to ask you something, though. Do you know Natsuki Rin? Kasugano Urara? Akimoto Komachi? Or Minazuki Karen? They attend this school."

"Kasugano Urara is that actress, right, Akari?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. My mom and I watch her movies together." Akari agreed.

"But you haven't heard of anyone else?" Syrup questioned. Akari and Rei looked at each other, debating.

"No, sorry." They replied.

"But Rin is the soccer star! And Komachi works at the library! And Karen is the student council president!" Kurumi suddenly exclaimed.

"My sister, Akane, is the soccer star. Haruka practically lives in the library. The student council president is Kairi." Rei explained.

"Hey, guys." Akari spoke up. "My food ran away. Can I have some of yours?"

Kurumi, Rei, and Syrup gave her a look. Akari smiled sheepishly.

"You ate all of yours, Akari." Rei stated.

"Honestly, you're just as bad as Nozomi. Always eating food and never leaving any for the kings." Kurumi sighed. Kurumi remembered the kings, and then looked down, ashamed of herself.

"What kings?" Rei questioned.

"What she meant by kings was…" Syrup tried to come up with something. "What did you mean by kings, Kurumi?" Kurumi gave the man a look.

"It's a metaphor I use to refer to important people. Like parents and teachers and actual kings." Kurumi quickly lied. "So, Akari, I'll take you up on that offer on showing me around afterschool!"

"Okay! Sounds like a plan!" Akari agreed cheerfully.

"Wait, a minute! You just said you already knew your way around!" Rei cried.

"I lied because I didn't want to make a bad first impression." Kurumi lied again. She must get to know Akari. She's too much like Nozomi.

"Phew…"

"Did your bag just _sigh_?" Rei demanded, her eyes wide and staring at Kurumi's bag.

"Why don't you just mind your own business? I assure you that my bag is perfectly normal. Stop being so rude and nosy." Kurumi snapped, irritated.

"At least Masuko Mika isn't around." Syrup reminded.

"Otaka-san!" Akari waved over the old woman who still worked at the school. Her hair is only faded, but never truly lost its color, but her facial features show that she has definitely aged.

"What can I do for you, Akari?" She asked kindly.

"I'd like some pancakes please!" Akari requested.

"Coming right up. I'll be right back." And she hasn't lost any speed either. She walked back inside the restaurant.

"Akari…" Rei sighed. So, Otaka returned with a plate full of steaming hot pancakes covered in syrup. Syrup watched with a little drool.

"I didn't forget about you, Shiro. I know how much you used to love these." Otaka placed another identical plate of pancakes on the table.

"Thanks!" Syrup sat down and began eating them. "It's been far too long! They taste so good!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Kurumi grumbled at Syrup. Otaka-san chuckled.

"Some things never change, eh? I'm glad to have you back, Shiro. Now that you're older, you're mush stronger and can carry the heavy stuff I can't lift." Otaka patted Syrup's back.

"He may be older, but he's still as weak as he was when he still worked here." Kurumi muttered. Syrup gave her a look.

"Can I get anyone else anything?" Otaka offered.

"No, thanks."

* * *

"So, this is the auditorium."

"The library."

"The pool."

"The gymnasium."

"The soccer fields."

Kurumi watched the soccer game in amazement. "Rin!" She called. She did not respond.

"That's Akane, Rei's younger sister. She looks just like her mom, though." Akari explained.

"And plays like her too." Kurumi muttered. "Is her mom Natsuki Rin?"

"No, Akayama Rin." Akari answered.

"Is she married?" Kurumi asked.

"Yeah."

"Then is her maiden name Natsuki?"

"I don't know." Akari shrugged. Kurumi sighed and watched Akane intently. She did look younger than Rin. Maybe Urara's age.

Akari noticed something. It was a brown squirrel, but it was chasing a cute little pink floating creature. Akari was curious because she had no idea what the creature was. But it was so freaking adorable.

She rushed to follow the squirrel and the pink creature. The pink creature floated up near a tree and the squirrel climbed it. It climbed to the edge of the branch and reached out to grab it, but its arms were too small so it couldn't reach.

Akari reached out and grabbed the pink creature, startling the squirrel.

"N-Nozomi!?" Natts cried. Akari smiled and was about to give the creature to Natts, but there was a _snap!_ And the branch the two were on broke. Akari grabbed Natts and turned on her back. She landed on her back and yelped when colliding against the ground.

"Are you okay?" Akari stupidly asked Natts as she sat up.

"Fine~natsu. Thanks for saving me~natsu." Natts replied.

"Eh!? You responded!?" Akari cried.

"If you'd ever be so kind to hand over than Dreamie, little girl." A voice spoke. It was a big, burly woman with short purple hair and green eyes.

"A Nightmare!" Natts exclaimed, terrified.

"Oh, I don't work for that stupid organization anymore. I work for Chaos." Hadenya laughed a little and then turned her attention back to Akari. "Please give me that Dreamie and that fairy, Cure Dream. Otherwise, there will be trouble again." She pointed to Natts.

"Don't do it~natsu! Don't give her that Dreamie~natsu!" Natts ordered.

"Who are you!?" Akari asked both Natts and Hadenya.

"Give them to me, now!" Hadenya transformed into her red, yellow, and blue bird-like monster form. Akari gasped, and quickly ran away, clutching the Dreamie and holding Natts close to her.

"Transform, Nozomi~natsu! You have to protect the Dreamies~natsu!" Natts commanded.

_"I AM NOT NOZOMI!_" Akari screamed. She tripped on a tree root. She turned around, and Hadenya was right there. She shot sharp feathers at the pair. Akari shielded Natts and the Dreamie and hugged them close.

Suddenly, Akari was lifted from the ground and moved out of the way. Akari opened her eyes to meet the familiar pink gaze. Milky Rose placed Akari and Natts behind a bush.

"Thanks for protecting my friend, Akari. But you should keep your nose out of our business next time." Milky Rose scolded.

"I had to help him!" Akari protested. Milky Rose ignored her.

"I'm your opponent." Milky Rose announced to Hadenya.

"You again?" Hadenya asked.

"I could say the same to you. Third time's the charm in defeating you, right?" And then the two engaged in intense hand-to-hand combat.

"What is going on!?" Akari demanded.

"You're really not Nozomi~natsu?" Natts asked.

"No! I'm Akari! I don't know who Nozomi is!" Akari snapped. Wait, have they been referring to her mother? But what does she have to do with anything? Akari was determined to get to the bottom of it. Milky Rose was punched back near Akari.

"I've waited years to taste this sweet revenge." Hadenya cackled. Milky Rose was brutally beaten, but still stood up. "Oh? You still stand? Maybe we should make this interesting." Hadenya threw a white mask with a long nose on the bush. The bush transformed into a Kowaina.

"What is that!?" Akari screamed.

"Damn. Arachnea must've switched ours…" Hadenya murmured.

"Kowaina!" The Kowaina punched Milky Rose high into the sky. But a large orange bird interfered. Syrup in his big bird form caught Milky Rose on his back.

"Let's get out of here~ropu!" Syrup said.

"No! Akari and Natts are down there and Akari has a Dreamie. You rescue them and get them out of here while I handle Hadenya and the Kowaina!" Milky Rose commanded sharply. Syrup spotted Akari and landed beside her.

"And what is that!?" Akari demanded. She was ready to pull her hair out of irritation.

"Don't ask, just get in." Milky Rose ordered. Akari had no choice. Syrup turned his wing into a staircase for Akari to climb on. Akari climbed into the basket on his back and set Natts down. She gave Natts the Dreamie as Syrup took off. Akari watched Milky Rose get beaten to a pulp and then made her decision.

The Kowaina threw razor leaves at Milky Rose. Milky Rose crossed her arms over her face to protect herself, but Akari took the blow. She had jumped off Syrup and in front of Milky Rose.

"Akari!" Milky Rose, Natts, and Syrup called.

"Owww…." Akari whined as she slowly rose. She gripped her stomach, where it hurt the most.

"I told you to go with Syrup!" Milky Rose snapped.

"But you were getting killed! I had to do something!" Akari protested. Suddenly, a small, glowing pink butterfly flew over to Akari. Akari held out her hand, and it suddenly transformed. It transformed into a pink compact mirror with a pink crystal beside it in Akari's palm.

"Is this like the story…?" Akari whispered to herself.

"Akari, you're a Pretty Cure! Transform saying, 'Pretty Cure Metamorphose!'" Milky Rose barked.

"You are so bossy!" Akari complained. But she didn't hesitate. "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" Akari placed the pink crystal into the bottom half of the compact mirror. Suddenly, Akari was consumed in a pink light, her body floating. Her hair was let down. She spun around, her boots appearing. When she stopped, she stretched her arms out Her gloves and top appeared in a flash. And then she hugged herself, her outfit appearing in a burst of sparkles. She closed her eyes, and then her hair changed.

She landed perfectly on her feet. "The sparkle of hope, Cure Star!" Cure Star's outfit was a white corset top with pink laces and a pink butterfly bow on her chest with a pink crystal in the middle. It was sleeveless, with pink frills around the armholes. She wore a pink skirt and white arm protectors with pink trimming. On the back of each hand on the arm protectors was a pink butterfly. Her boots were knee length with pink laces and trimming. Strapped to her waist in a white pouch was the compact mirror. Her hair remained the same style, except it reached to her mid back, her twin tails were curled, and she wore a golden flower accessory instead of yellow scrunchies. Her eyes had turned pink. Under her skirt was pink shorts.

"Eh? I've become a Pretty Cure!?" Cure Star examined herself.

"Cure Star instead of Dream?" Hadenya rubbed her chin in thought.

"Cure Dream and the Pretty Cure 5 is just a bedtime story I was told when I was little. I'm Cure Star, and I will send you back to wherever you came from!" Cure Star commanded in a strong voice. She charged at Hadenya and immediately began throwing punches. Hadenya blocked them all and quickly turned Cure Star's offense into defense.

The pen connected with the Milky Palette and all of the buttons were activated, prompting the tip of the pen to glow brightly. Milky Rose gripped it.

"The power of evil shall be engulfed in glittering roses! Milky Rose Blizzard!" Milky Rose pointed the palette at Hadenya, and a giant blue rose appeared. She waved her hand, and the blue rose exploded into millions of petals that all flew at Hadenya.

Hadenya quickly dodged, but Cure Star was there to catch her. She gave a powerful kick, and Hadenya was sent into a tree. The Blizzard was already over, and Milky Rose rushed to the tree before Hadenya could recover. Milky Rose jabbed her elbow into Hadenya's chest, pressing her into the tree and causing it to snap. Hadenya fell back on the stump. Milky Rose proceeded to kick Hadenya while she was down, but Hadenya rolled away.

"I'll be back. You'll see!" Hadenya threatened before vanishing.

"Where's that Kowaina?" Milky Rose asked, turning around.

"Kowaina!" The Kowaina was chasing Natts and the smaller Syrup with Natts carrying the Dreamie.

"Hey!" Cure Star called at the Kowaina. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The Kowaina began chasing Cure Star. Cure Star screamed as she ran away. Milky Rose face palmed and dashed to go save Cure Star. Milky Rose jumped and kicked the Kowaina in the side, sending it away.

"Fight the Kowaina like you fought Hadenya." Milky Rose instructed to Cure Star. "Can you do any purification attacks?"

"What's that?" Cure Star cocked her head to one side. Milky Rose sighed. The Kowaina has recovered and advanced on Cure Star and Milky Rose. Cure Star had more energy and dodged faster, but Milky Rose wasn't so lucky.

"Hey! Don't do that to my friend!" Cure Star snapped as she lashed out on the Kowaina. She and the Kowaina fought in hand-to-hand combat, but Cure Star found it easier than fighting with Hadenya.

Cure Star crossed her arms over her chest in an X formation, the butterflies on her arm protectors glowing. "Pretty Cure," Cure Star spun around, her entire hands glowing pink. "Star Shoot!" She faced the Kowaina and conjured a large pink beam and blasted it at the Kowaina. The mask was destroyed. In a holy light, the forest returned to normal.

"Thanks for saving me." Cure Star returned to Akari, and bowed.

"Thanks for saving me too." Milky Rose returned to Kurumi.

"Eh!? You're Kurumi?" Akari cried. Kurumi sighed and collapsed to her knees. In a puff of smoke, she was Milk.

"Actually, I'm Milk~miru." Milk stated.

"Did that just happen?! Oh, whatever! You are so adorable!" Akari dropped to her knees, hugged Milk and rubbed her face against her.

"Stop it~miru! Let go of me~miru!" Milk commanded.

"No way! You're just so darn adorable!" Akari squealed. Without any warning, a hand grabbed Milk and pulled her away from Akari. Akari looked up to see an adult man, probably her mom's age or a little older.

"Thank you, Natts-sama~miru." Milk thanked. "Eh!? You look older too~miru!"

"You must have not aged because of the blue rose." Natts concluded. "Time went by faster than we thought. It was a simple mistake because our sense of time in the Palmier Kingdom is different than Earth's."

"So, how much time _has_ passed~ropu?" Syrup asked.

"I don't know. Our human forms have aged, so it has to be at least a couple of years." Natts replied. "Nozomi and the others don't go to the school anymore. They might be in college by now. Then again, we could've aged even differently than they have. Maybe a hundred years passed for them, but we've only aged a few years in our human appearance and it felt like a year in the Palmier Kingdom."

"That's too confusing~ropu. We have to find Nozomi and the others~ropu."

"Natts-sama, please don't run out of my bag~miru. I was worried sick~miru." Milk said.

"I had to get the Dreamies." Natts stated. "Akari, open your Cure Pact." Akari cocked her head to one side. "The compact mirror." Akari pulled it out of her pocket and opened it. Natts released the Dreamie from his palm and it floated over to Akari's Cure Pact. Once it was hovering over where the crystal is supposed to be inserted, there was a pink flash and the Dreamie disappeared.

"Can you guys tell me what's going on?" Akari asked, gazing into the mirror, looking for the Dreamie.

"Let's go to Natts House." Natts suggested.

"It's abandoned~miru." Milk pointed out.

"Then we'll clean it up. We have to set up base again." Natts said.

"You're going to help me clean~miru." Milk glared at Akari. Akari panicked.

"We'll tell you everything." Natts added.

"Do you remember where it's at~ropu?" Syrup asked.

"Yes." Natts then turned around and began walking away. Syrup and Milk, in a puff of smoke, transformed into their human forms and followed Natts. Akari jumped to her feet and followed Syrup and Natts and Milk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready for your soccer game, Akane?" Rei's mother asked Akane, Rei's younger sister.

"Yeah. Are you coming?" Akane questioned as she finished her cereal.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'm excited to see that new trick you've constantly talked about." Rei sighed and walked down the stairs into the kitchen as her mother and Akane had this conversation. Rei heard it all upstairs, but it was something she was used to.

It's not that her mom doesn't love her. It's just that her mom and Rei aren't as close as her mom and Akane. Akane looks exactly like their mom. Akane's personality is exactly like their mom's. Akane is the soccer star like their mom when she was her age. Rei knows that her mom favors Akane over Rei. Rei was used to it, but it sometimes she just gets so angry because she and her mom are so distant.

"Does Akari want to come over afterschool today?" Rin asked her daughter, Rei. Rei was ticked off too how Akari left without her with no explanation.

"No." Rei growled and she rushed out the door before she could release her anger.

"My name is Akayama Rei. I'm fourteen years old. I have a little sister, Akane. I'm a second year at L'école des Cinq Lumières and I'm in the same class as Akari. Akari and I've been best friends since we were babies because our moms are best friends."

"What happened to you yesterday?" Rei asked when she and Akari hopped on the bus. Akari suddenly froze.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot! Something came up!" Akari cried.

"What?" Rei questioned.

"Uh, well…I'll tell you in a private place." Akari thought about talking about this subject with Kurumi too. Or Milk…or Milky Rose or whatever her name is.

* * *

_"Natts-sama is one of the kings of the Palmier Kingdom. I am his loyal servant, Milk. And Syrup is the delivery boy." Kurumi stated. There was a puff of smoke and Kurumi had transformed into Milk._

_"The best one around~ropu!" Syrup added._

_"Whoa! Cool!" Akari's eyes were sparkling._

_"The other king, Coco, disappeared~ropu." Syrup informed._

_"How?" Akari asked._

_"Not long ago, the Palmier Kingdom was invaded by an organization called Chaos. They were our enemies revived, and they wanted the Eternal Crystal, a magic crystal that holds great power, but very dangerous and almost impossible to control. We just stumbled upon it and kept it hidden so no one could mess with it." Natts explained._

* * *

"Do you have a softball match afterschool today?" Akari asked Rei at lunch. Rei nodded.

"Want to come?" Rei offered.

"Sure. Mom and I got in a fight this morning, so I'm avoiding going home." Akari answered.

"What did you two get into a fight this time?" Rei questioned.

"I came home late last night." Akari responded honestly.

"You got in a fight over that? Your mom doesn't care about that stuff." Rei pointed out.

"My mom stopped caring about everything." Akari sighed. It was true. She knew her mom was depressed and didn't care much about anything. She knew her mom cared about her, though. Akari knew this because she pretended that she wasn't depressed for Akari. She was definitely more laid-back than most moms, but she still loved Akari very much. Akari knew she was depressed because she doesn't have a lot of interest in things. And she avoids going to social gatherings. She always has such a sad look in her eyes. Akari has caught her numerous times crying, but Nozomi never knew she was spotted. Akari also knew she pretended she was happy when she was around people, but tries a little less around Akari and Rin.

"Why?" Kurumi asked. Rei looked at Akari, wondering if she would tell Kurumi about her home life. It was a heavy subject. Rei understood that Akari's life was much less fortunate than Rei's. Her dad died in a plane crash. Her mom is probably depressed. She isn't very smart or athletic and she doesn't have any siblings. Rei was still a little jealous of Akari, because her mom cared and loved her and she had no one to compare her too.

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it." Akari replied.

"Oh. Sorry I asked." Kurumi murmured. "But, Akari and I were going to work on homework after school, remember?" Kurumi gave Akari a look. Akari knew she was referring to catching the Dreamies.

* * *

_"Coco-sama rushed to the Crystal as we fought off the invaders~miru. But when we got to Coco-sama and the crystal, Chaos had stolen the crystal and Coco was no where to be found~miru." Milk added._

_"So, why aren't we dead now?" Akari questioned._

_"Coco got rid of the power of the Eternal Crystal. The great power the crystal holds is 30 Dreamies. Coco released all the Dreamies and they escaped to Earth. Chaos has the crystal, but it's an ordinary jewel now." Natts answered._

_"How do I find them?" Akari asked._

_"They just float around~miru. They like to be around girls, so you'll find a lot in the school~miru. When you see one, open your Cure Pact~miru. That's the compact mirror you received~miru. The Dreamies like things that shine and show their reflections~miru." Milk replied._

_"They're drawn to this area~ropu. There's a lot of power here~ropu. The Pretty Cure 5 used to live here~ropu." Syrup added._

_"The Pretty Cure 5 was just a bedtime story, wasn't it?"_

_"No. We fought with them a while ago against Nightmare and Eternal." Natts responded._

_"I'll be more than happy to help you. We'll find King Coco, all 30 Dreamies, get the Eternal Crystal back, and defeat Chaos together." Akari promised. "But, where are the Pretty Cure 5? Why aren't they helping you?"_

_"We can't find them~miru…" Milk murmured._

_"I've looked everywhere~ropu. They're gone~ropu." Syrup chimed in._

_"The Pretty Cure 5 disbanded after the defeat of Eternal and when the leader, Cure Dream, moved away. That's when we lost contact with them. Now, maybe hundreds of years have passed and they might've passed away." Natts suggested. Milk and Syrup began to cry, missing their beloved friends. Natts looked really sad too._

_"What's wrong?" Akari asked, concerned. The mascots decided to trust Akari because she was so much like Nozomi. And Milk now has finally someone to talk to. _

_"I got in such a big fight with everyone~miru…I was so selfish and stupid~miru…And that was the last time I spoke to them~miru…Now they're gone and I can't even apologize~miru…" Milk sniffled._

_"Urara hates me~ropu. When Nozomi moved away, she began to crumble~ropu. And then I made it worse~ropu." Syrup sobbed._

_"Don't say that! How could you have made it worse?" Akari asked. Everyone was watching Syrup. They were curious because he kept this a secret for a long time. Syrup wiped his tears away._

_"She…she confessed to me…that she had romantic feelings for me~ropu…And I rejected her~ropu. In such a horrible way~ropu. It was such a surprise to me~ropu. And I thought it wasn't allowed~ropu. I panicked~ropu…and my terrible rejection hurt her~ropu." Syrup confessed._

_"At least you two had closure of sorts. Coco and Nozomi never did." Natts pointed out. Natts remembers seeing Coco so sad when Nozomi moved away. He knew he had romantic feelings for Nozomi, but after their kiss, things got awkward and Coco didn't know what to do. Nozomi never knew what to do either, and all of a sudden, she moves away and neither got closure from each other. Natts felt terrible for the both of them. _

_Natts was afraid to admit it, but he missed Komachi the most, and felt terrible with the things they left. There were so many things left unspoken that Natts wished he had realized at the time. He wasn't sure what these feelings were, and it really scared them if they were love. But it's too late. She's gone._

* * *

"You never miss my games, Akari." Rei reminded. Akari felt so guilty.

"I know…I'm sorry…I forgot I already promised Kurumi to help her with her homework." Akari apologized.

"You can't help anyone! How can you help Kurumi? You're grades are horrible! If anyone needs help, it's you!" Rei screamed and then she took off.

"How rude…" Kurumi grumbled.

"Like you have room to talk." Syrup said to Kurumi. Kurumi glared at him, and then turned her attention to Akari.

"Are you okay, Akari?" Kurumi asked. Akari's expression was sad and hurt. Then, she started to cry.

"I'm sorry for crying. We've been friends forever. And she was just being honest." Akari murmured.

"That's no excuse!" Kurumi snapped.

"She has a lot going on. I'll go find her and we can talk this through…" Akari decided as she stood up and dashed into the woods where Rei ran. But Akari found a Dreamie and then pulled out her Cure Pact.

* * *

Rei sighed and sat down on a bench, deeply regretting her outburst. She didn't mean any of it. She was just so unhappy in life. Her mom seems to only pay attention to her little sister. Her dad is always away on business trips. Rei always felt alone and excluded from her family. But she always had Akari, her very best friend who is always there for her. And now, Rei might be losing her best friend to some new, weird girl.

Rei liked Kurumi, but she just acted so weird at times. Rei wanted an explanation, but Kurumi didn't give the truth. Rei is now just feeling like the one left out again.

"What's that?" Rei noticed a red Dreamie floating near the bench. Rei scooted far away from it, afraid of what it was. She really hates unnatural things and she had no idea what it was. She noticed it was alone, and she sighed. "I guess it's just us two. The odd ones out, huh?" The Dreamie floated towards Rei, who cringed, but then eventually relaxed.

"You're pretty cute." Rei admitted as she allowed the Dreamie to land in her palm. She petted the Dreamie and smiled.

"Excuse me, miss. But you have something of mine." A woman appeared. She had red eyes and gravity-defying light purple hair. She was looking at the Dreamie. The Dreamie quickly retreated behind Rei's head.

"It can't be yours. It's trying to get away from you." Rei observed.

"No, it's mine. Give me Fluffykinz." Arachnea lied. Rei gave her a look. "Fine, then." Arachnea transformed into her humanoid-spider form and lashed out at Rei. Rei jumped out of the way just in time. Arachnea pulled out a dark grey and red mask with a long nose and she threw it on the bench. It landed perfectly and a strong Kowaina emerged.

Rei screamed in terror at the creepy thing. "What…what….WHAT!?" The Kowaina advanced at Rei, who dodged once again.

"Rei-chan!" Akari jumped off Syrup as he flew overhead.

"Wait, Akari!" Kurumi cried. Akari crashed right on top of Arachnea.

"Get off me, you stupid brat!" Arachnea pushed Akari off her.

"Owww…" Akari whined. "Rei, don't let go of that Dreamie! Run away and we'll take care of this!"

"We?! What!?" Rei was in shock. Akari jumped to her feet and Kurumi joined her.

"Pretty Cure Metamorphose!"

"Sky Rose Translate!"

"The sparkle of hope, Cure Star!" Cure Star introduced, posing.

"The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose!" Milky Rose posed.

"What did you two do!?" Rei demanded, surprised.

"Just go somewhere safe." Milky Rose commanded as she and Cure Star began to fight the Kowaina and Arachnea.

"Listen to her~ropu." Syrup said in his small bird form.

"Who are you?" Rei asked Syrup.

"Take her to safety, Syrup." Cure Star said to Syrup. In a puff of smoke, Syrup was in his human form.

"Amai-san? What? Shiro…Syrup! I get it!" Syrup scowled and grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Rei looked back at her best friend who was fighting the Kowaina with Milky Rose. This was the stronger Kowainas, and the pair was struggling.

Rei stopped running with Syrup, prompting him to stop. He turned around and looked at her, and Rei quickly freed her hand.

"Thank you for helping me, but I am no coward." Rei declared. She gave Syrup the Dreamie and then rushed to join her friends.

"Hey! Wait!" Syrup ran after her. Rei jumped in front of Milky Rose and Cure Star, who were knocked into the ground. Rei put up her fists, ready to protect them.

"Rei! You'll get hurt!" Cure Star pleaded. A glowing red butterfly flew towards Rei and transformed into a red Cure Pact with a sparkling ruby.

"She's a Pretty Cure, too. Rei, recite this: 'Pretty Cure Metamorphose!'" Milky Rose ordered. Rei gave her a look, and then sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" Rei placed the ruby in the bottom half of the compact mirror. There were bright red sunrays flashing around. They direct the rays onto Rei's raised arms and her arm protectors appear. The rays of light wraps around her body and in a flash, her outfit appears. The light shines on her legs, and her boots appear in a flash. In a burst of flames, her hair changes.

She lands on her feet. "The crimson rays of passion, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby's outfit was a white corset top with red laces and a red butterfly bow on her chest with a red crystal in the middle. It was sleeveless, with red frills around the armholes. She wore a red skirt with red shorts underneath and white arm protectors with red trimming. On the back of each hand on the arm protectors was a red butterfly. Her boots were short with white socks that go up to her knees. Strapped to her waist in a white pouch was the compact mirror. Her hair had turned fiery red and spiked with a pink butterfly accessory in it.

"You did it, Rei! I mean, Cure Ruby!" Cure Star rejoiced as she hugged Cure Ruby.

"Look out!" Milky Rose tackled the pair to the ground, dodging a punch from the Kowaina.

"There's more? Fine, then! I can take on three! I took on the Pretty Cure 5 myself before!" Arachnea growled.

"And that went so well." Milky Rose said sarcastically.

"Kowaina!" Arachnea scowled.

"Kowaiiii!" The Kowaina advanced on the girls and swung a punch. Milky Rose threw a punch against the Kowaina's. They locked arms and tried to push the other down. Cure Star rushed to assist and attacked the Kowaina, but she ended up fighting its other large fist. Luckily, Cure Ruby saved them and gave the Kowaina's face a fierce kick. Milky Rose and Cure Star jumped out of the way of the Kowaina's fist.

Cure Ruby crossed her arms over her chest in an X formation, the butterflies on her arm protectors glowing red. Then, her hands burst into flames. "Pretty Cure," Cure Ruby created a softball bat and ball purely made of fire. "Ruby Burning!" Cure Ruby swung the bat, powerfully sending the ball at the Kowaina. There was an explosion upon impact, and the flames consumed the Kowaina and destroyed the mask.

"I'll remember this, Pretty Cure!" Arachnea declared before vanishing.

"We did it! Thanks for helping us out there, Ruby! We were in a real pinch!" Cure Star exclaimed as they all detransformed into their civilian forms.

"Listen, Akari…I'm so sorry I said those awful things to you…" Rei murmured.

"It's okay. You were having a rough day, weren't you? And you were upset that I was lying. But you know the truth now." Akari yawned. "I spent all last night cleaning and getting filled in. And after school today we have to look for all the Dreamies."

"Dreamies?" Rei arched an eyebrow.

"These are Dreamies." Syrup revealed the red Dreamie to Rei.

"What do we do when we find them?" Rei asked.

"Open your Cure Pact and they'll go in it." Kurumi answered. Rei pulled out her Cure Pact and opened it.

"How could they go in it?" Rei's question was answered when the Dreamie hovered over the bottom half of the mirror and was absorbed into it with a flash. "Whoa!"

"Let's get you caught up." Kurumi decided.


	3. Chapter 3

"I understand how rough your first day will be, Maria." Her mother spoke as she brushed her daughter's hair.

"Please, stop it. We've been through this before." Maria murmured.

"I know. But I promise this will be the last time we move." Her mom said apologetically.

"What if you get another role in a movie set in America or Okinawa or Russia?" Maria asked.

"That won't be for a while. I'm working on a movie here, remember? And I don't want to leave. I used to live here, you know. When I was your age." She smiled fondly at the memories as she began to pull Maria's blonde hair into twin tails.

"Cool. Thanks for doing my hair." Maria stood and adjusted the bow on her school uniform. "I gotta get to school. I'll see you when you get home after work."

"Are you going to join any clubs?" Her mom questioned. Maria shrugged.

"I don't think there'll be any I like." Maria answered.

"I'll ask Washio to look for some dance studios for you around here."

"Thanks. Bye, mom." She watched Maria leave their home and reflected on her memories.

"I wonder if Nozomi-san and everyone stuck around." Urara whispered. She decided to research Komachi. Komachi is a famous author. Urara has every single novel she ever sold and read them all. Urara thought maybe she could look up Komachi on Wikipedia to see where she lived and maybe get in contact with her. Urara lost all contact when Nozomi moved away and everyone else went off to college.

But maybe she can reconnect. Urara hoped that maybe someone moved back to town. Maybe she could stop by Natts House for old time's sake. But Natts was in the Palmier Kingdom, ruling with Coco. And Syrup...He stopped delivering letters when Nozomi moved away. Everything fell apart when Nozomi moved away. Urara has formed a crush on Syrup. That crush lead to a confession and he rejected her, and then he stopped coming to Earth period. Even when she married Keita, she still always thought of Syrup and missed him terribly. Even when she had Maria. Even when Keita was killed in the plane crush. To this day, Urara misses Syrup and holds romantic feelings for him that have never weakened over time. She will always keep those feelings, even when she knows that he's gone.

"My name is Kasugano Maria. That's right. My mom is the famous Kasugano Urara, the idol and movie star. But I don't like talking about my family for several reasons. I have no siblings. I hardly see my mom because she's always busy with work. My dad's dead. And I have to avoid revealing my surname so people don't try to get stuff from us. I'm thirteen years old. This is the fifth time I've moved. This is my first day at L'école des Cinq Lumières. I love to dance, unlike my mother the singer."

Maria stopped and looked around the school. She then quickly realized that she was lost. Maria sighed and began searching the school for her classroom or maybe a directory of sorts.

"Akari, this is all your fault! Hurry!" Rei snapped.

"Stop running so fast, Rei! And we had to get those Dreamies!" Akari whined. Rei rounded the corner and slammed right into Maria. Rei and Maria fell to the ground on top each other. Akari rounded the corner and crashed and burned on the two girls.

"Oww..." The three girls groaned. Akari got up first, and then helped up Rei and Maria.

"I'm so sorry!" Rei quickly apologized.

"You're fine." Maria assured quietly. She quickly stepped around the two girls and tried to search for her classroom.

"Hey!" Akari called to Maria. Maria ignored her and picked up the pace. Akari rushed up and placed her hand on Maria's shoulder, startling her. "Are you lost?" Maria's eyes widened.

"How...how did you know?" Maria asked.

"Sometimes, Akari has incredible intuition." Rei stated as she joined the pair.

"Where are you heading?" Akari questioned.

"Class 2-A."

"We had that class last year!" Akari exclaimed. "It's right this way. I'll show you!"

"I can find it myself." Maria protested. But Akari grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her through the hallways.

"Wait! Akari! We'll be late for class!" Rei protested, following behind.

"So what? It's just class." Akari shrugged.

"You're parents are teachers and you could care less about school." Rei grumbled, deadpanned.

"Parent." Akari corrected. "I want to help my new friend."

"You just met her!" Rei reminded.

"Who says you have to know someone a long time to be friends with them?" Akari asked. "I'm Yumehara Akari, by the way. And don't mind Rei."

"Maria."

"I'm Akayama Rei."

"I like your name, Maria. It's pretty. Is it French?" Akari asked.

"Latin, I think." Maria was still in shock about how nice Akari was being. Maybe she recognized her or something.

* * *

After class, Maria walked to the school's restaurant for lunch. Washio packed her lunch for the day, her favorite bento. Maria planned on eating alone and avoiding people. Her classmates already took an interest in her, and swarmed her with questions, curious of who she was. Maria was very uncomfortable already, but she was afraid of being used again because of her famous mother.

"Maria!" Akari called. Maria thought throughout class about Akari and Rei's random act of kindness. People are only nice to Maria because of her mother. They're only nice to get to get her mother to sign something and give them free merchandise featuring her mother. She never had real friends. They're all pretenders who could care less about Maria.

"Hey, Maria!" Rei called with Akari across the restaurant.

"Shut up! You're being obnoxious!" Kurumi snapped at the two girls.

"You guys are giving me a headache." Syrup groaned.

"Then why don't you get your walker and move along." Kurumi growled. Akari and Rei giggled and Syrup glared.

"I'm not old! You're blue rose seed is preventing you from aging!" Syrup protested. "I still look younger than Natts, too!"

"You look so old, though! Like 30!" Akari exclaimed.

"30 isn't that old, Akari. Natts is as old as our parents. Syrup is maybe a few years younger. Since Syrup has been delivering letters and travelling between worlds, he aged a bit differently." Rei explained.

"Parent." Akari automatically corrected sharply.

"Sorry." Rei apologized.

"You're fine." Akari looked around. "Where did Kurumi go?"

"C'mon! We insist! Akari and Rei want you here so just sit down!" Kurumi pushed Maria over to their table and pushed her into a seat. "Glad you could join us."

"You're just as bad as Akari." Rei groaned.

"Maria, this is Mimino Kurumi and Amai Shiro. Kurumi and Shiro, this is Maria." Akari introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Kurumi smiled.

"Yeah. Great meeting you." Syrup examined Maria closely. Maria noticed, blushed, and looked down. "Maria...Maria..where have I heard that name?"

"I was named after my grandmother..." Maria said quietly. "She was an actress, but she passed away when my mom was a little girl."

"I'm sorry." Syrup immediately said. Wait, that story sounds pretty familiar to Syrup... Maria shook her head.

"It's okay. And there's lots of actresses named Maria." Maria reminded. Everyone nodded in agreement. Maria took a deep breath and decided to ask it. "Why do you want me here?" Maria asked.

"We're friends. I didn't want you sitting alone on your first day." Akari replied, eating her lunch.

"But you don't know anything about me. I never even told you my surname." Maria pointed out.

"So? I just had a feeling that you're a great person. And I'm sure you have your reasons to remain private." Akari responded.

"I just don't want to be a burden to you..." Maria muttered.

"You're not!" Kurumi assured.

"You look familiar though..." Rei murmured.

"Shiro! Can you help me with these boxes?" Otaka-san called from the restaurant. Syrup groaned and went to go help. The girls watched him help Otaka-san carry boxes inside the restaurant. However, Syrup tripped and fell.

"Jeez, Shiro." Kurumi grumbled as she got up and went to go assist Syrup.

"I've got it!" Akari suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Rei asked.

"You look like that actress! Kasugano Urara!" Akari declared, pointing a finger at Maria. Maria's eyes widened in shock and froze in her seat.

"You're right, Akari." Rei agreed.

"No, I don't." Maria protested, her voice cracking.

"Of course you do. I watched all of her movies with my mom. And we have all of her albums. We're the biggest fans!" Akari stated firmly. Maria quickly grabbed her bag and took off.

"Maria!" Maria ignored. If Akari is a super fan, then she'll want something from her. Maria knew she was just being nice to get something. Maria was so angry. She hates everyone. She just wants to disappear.

Maria stopped running and realized she was in the forest near the school. But she had absolutely no idea where she was at. She's lost. And now, Akari and Rei know she's Kasugano Urara's daughter and they'll tell everyone. Then they wouldn't leave her alone and they'll pretend to be nice to her and pretend to be her friend all over again. And Akari and Rei and Kurumi and Shiro are like the rest and they were pretending too. Maria had started to cry. She felt so alone and overwhelmed. She wanted to go home.

"Maria?" A voice called. Oh, great. She was followed. Maria wiped her eyes and turned around. She did not hide her surprise when she realized it was Shiro who followed her.

"Amai-san?" Maria squeaked.

"It's Shir-Shiro. Just skip the formalities and call me Shiro." Syrup mentally groaned for the almost slip up. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"What does it matter to you?" Maria asked.

"You remind me of someone..." Syrup trailed off.

"Kasugano Urara."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Call it women's intuition." Maria muttered sarcastically. Syrup furrowed his brow in confusion. Suddenly, a small yellow creature floated by. Syrup's eyes widened as he watched the Dreamie float right into Maria's palm. Maria examined it closely.

"What the heck is that!?" Maria cried.

"Mine." Scorp suddenly appeared from behind a tree in his human form. Syrup immediately stood defensively in front of Maria. "Save yourself the embarrassment and step aside, Syrup. Or else I'll take it by force."

"We defeated you once, and we'll defeat you again." Syrup stated firmly.

"Give me the Dreamie." Scorp snarled.

"No." Syrup said. "Maria, don't give-" Syrup turned around and Maria was gone with the Dreamie. Syrup and Scorp exchanged looks and then took off after Maria. Syrup and Scorp split up. "Maria! Maria!" Syrup called as he raced around.

"Wahh!" Maria wailed as she ran away, terrified for her life. She gripped the Dreamie, unable to part from it. Suddenly, Maria was tackled into bushes. She realized it was Syrup, but there was a puff of smoke, and Syrup transformed into his small mascot form. Maria gasped.

"Sorry about that~ropu. But Scorp's looking for you~ropu. And you run fast~ropu." Syrup whispered. Maria was speechless. There was a sound of footsteps getting closer, and then running off. There was another puff of smoke, and Syrup transformed into his large bird mascot form. "Hop on~ropu."

"But-"

"Just do it~ropu!" Maria spotted Scorp and quickly scrambled into the basket on Syrup's back. Syrup immediately took off. The pink cover was pulled over Maria's head. The butterfly-shaped television turned on and Maria watched what Syrup was seeing in amazement.

"This is so weird...but it's really cool..." Maria whispered to herself as she held the Dreamie closely. She looked into the television and noticed the school. She did not want to go back there. However, it was better than being chased by a weird guy named Scorp. And Maria really loved the view. If only the top was down. She wondered what it's like being Syrup. Flying so high with the wind in your hair...or feathers.. and the sun on your face. Maria realized that Syrup was circling over the restaurant. She tried to peer down to see Akari's pink hair or Kurumi's purple hair. She did a little bit, but they were too far down.

Suddenly, Syrup sharply turned his body vertically. Maria slammed into the side of the basket.

"Sorry~ropu! Hold on~ropu!" Syrup called. Maria nodded, but doubted he could see it.

"Okay." Maria said quietly. Syrup flew wildly because Scorp launched his claw at them. Maria was thrashed around, but held the Dreamie firmly. And then, Maria felt something. Something hit Syrup. And then Syrup fell. He held his transformation to protect Maria inside the basket, but once he crashed into the woods, he detransformed into his small bird form. Maria noticed how severely hurt he was and almost cried. Syrup saved her numerous times.

"Give it up now." Scorp snapped as he approached the pair. He was in his red human-scorpion form.

"No! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Maria jumped to her feet and stood protectively over Syrup. A yellow butterfly flew over to Maria. Maria was puzzled, but she held out her hand. The yellow butterfly transformed into a pale yellow compact mirror and a yellow crystal. "What is this?" Maria asked.

"Another Pretty Cure?" Scorp grumbled. Maria's eyes widened.

"It's just a fairytale...a bedtime story..." Her mom used to tell her the tales of the Pretty Cure 5 and Milky Rose. "If it's true then..." Maria gave it a shot. "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" Maria opened her Cure Pact and placed the yellow jewel in the bottom of the mirror. Her body glows yellow as she pirouettes multiple times, her boots and skirt appearing. Maria performs a front aerial, her top and arm protectors appearing in a flash. Maria tilts her head back, and her hair changes.

"The bright bubbles of effervescence, Cure Prism!" Cure Prism introduced. Cure Prism's outfit was a white corset top with yellow laces and an orange butterfly bow on her chest with a yellow crystal in the middle. Her sleeves were puffed and had yellow frills. She wore a multi-layered yellow puffy skirt with yellow shorts underneath and white arm protectors with yellow trimming. On the back of each hand on the arm protectors was a yellow butterfly. Her boots were long that went above her thigh. They were yellow with gold designs. Strapped to her waist in a white pouch was the compact mirror. Her blonde hair remained in the twintails, but was more curly than usual.

"Cure Prism...?" Cure Prism asked herself as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"A Pretty Cure? I guess I'll have to use this then." Scorp tossed a yellow ball and it flew into a tree. The tree transformed into a giant Hoshina.

"Hoshina!" It growled.

"It's a Hoshina!" Cure Prism and Syrup cried. Cure Prism made a fist, but the Hoshina already advanced. Cure Prism scrambled away, but the Hoshina grabbed her and threw her into a shrub. Cure Prism yelped and crawled out of the bush. She looked up, and the Hoshina punched her fiercely. Cure Prism raised her hands, stopping the fist from coming down on her. She was shocked at her new strength, and flipped the Hoshina.

"Get back up, Hoshina!" Scorp commanded. The Hoshina obeyed and quickly attacked. Cure Prism screamed and crossed her arms over her face and chest, protecting herself. The Hoshina punched her and sent her flying into a tree. Cure Prism slumped against the tree, exhausted and inexperienced.

"Prism!" Syrup rushed over to her. He shook her arm. Cure Prism blinked, but didn't have the energy to get back up. The Hoshina advanced and prepared to strike, but the strike did not come. Cure Prism watched Cure Star, Cure Ruby, and Milky Rose attack the Hoshina fiercely.

"Thanks for protecting our friend." Milky Rose said to Cure Prism.

"I'm Cure Star. What's your name?" Cure Star asked, grabbing Cure Prism's hand and pulling her to her feet. Cure Prism gasped.

"Akari!" Cure Prism accused. "And Rei and Kurumi!"

"Heehee. Don't tell anyone, kay?" Cure Star winked.

"Get away from here. This is my battle." Cure Prism snapped.

"We just want to help." Cure Star protested.

"Just because you're being nice, doesn't mean I don't see right through you! Save yourself the effort and I'll tell you now that you won't get a thing from me or my mom." Cure Prism growled. Cure Star looked worried and sad.

"What are you talking about?" Cure Star asked. "I'm being nice because I want to be. I don't care if your mom is famous. All I want from you is for you to be my friend." Cure Star explained. Cure Prism was surprised. Usually, the phonies give some sort of sob story. They don't say anything like that. They often come clean and admit that they wanted something from her, but they say it's because they're dying or something. They try to get her to feel bad and do it.

And why did Cure Prism get this feeling in her heart, that she was telling the truth? Prism didn't reveal her surname to them. And Akari didn't realize it. It was Rei. But Rei didn't act differently. Neither did Akari or Kurumi. All Akari has done is be nice to Maria in her time of need. She was genuinely nice. Cure Prism was almost moved to tears.

"A little help here!" Cure Ruby groaned as she tried to fight all of the branches of the Hoshina with Milky Rose. But Cure Ruby was grabbed in its fist. Milky Rose was grabbed in another.

"Ruby! Rose!" Cure Star rushed to go aid her friends. But Cure Star ended up like Cure Ruby and Milky Rose.

"Leave them alone! They were only being nice to me!" Cure Prism screamed at the Hoshina. A golden glowing ring formed in each of her hands. Cure Prism threw the large rings at the Hoshina. The two rings sliced through the Hoshina's branches like razors, dropping Cure Star, Cure Ruby, and Milky Rose. "Pretty Cure," At least a dozen more rings formed, floating behind her. "Prism Shining!" All of the rings whizzed straight at the Hoshina at once, leaving behind golden streaks. They all exploded in a golden light. The Hoshina ball burst into golden dust.

"I'll be back again!" Scorp threatened and then vanished. The forest returned to normal.

"You did it, Prism!" Star tackled Cure Prism in a hug. "You saved us."

"Thanks." Cure Ruby said as she approached the pair.

"You're really strong. Thanks for helping us." Milky Rose chimed in. "Syrup, are you okay?"

"I'm fine~ropu. I'm just glad Maria is okay~ropu. And that she got the Dreamie~ropu." Syrup answered.

"What Dreamie?" Prism asked. And then her eyes widened, realizing that she had released it.

"You lost the Dreamie~ropu!?" Syrup cried.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! It slipped!" Cure Prism protested.

"There was a Dreamie?! How could you let it get away!?" Milky Rose exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Cure Prism bowed repeatedly to Milky Rose and Syrup.

"Hey, it was an accident." Cure Star assured.

"And I bet it would be either the Dreamie or Syrup. If she focused on the Dreamie, then Syrup might've gotten more seriously hurt. Maybe even killed." Cure Ruby added.

"Look~ropu!" Syrup pointed behind the group. There was the pale yellow Dreamie floating around and exploring the world. "Open up your Cure Pacts~ropu!" Cure Prism pulled hers out of the pouch and opened it.

"Like this?" Cure Prism asked.

"Yeah. They love their reflections!" Milky Rose informed. The Dreamie immediately landed on the bottom half of the mirror and examined its reflection in the upper half. There was a flash, and the Dreamie was absorbed into the mirror.

"There you go! Good job, Prism!" Cure Star complimented.

"After school, let's head to Natts House and we can fill you in." Milky Rose suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But welcome to the team, Prism!" Cure Star welcomed with a pat on the back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go get your bag, sweetie and I'll take you to school." Her mom said to her daughter, Haruka. Haruka walked back up the stairs to get her school bag while her little brother ate his cereal. Haruka felt the eyes on her and follow her up the stairs. Haruka dreaded going back down the stairs with her bag.

"Next time, you're going to listen to me." Her father, Ryu, growled. Haruka spotted him tugging her mother's, Komachi, hair. Haruka quickly retreated around the corner. She knew to stay out of it. She looked over at her brother, who stopped eating and kept his head down, avoiding eye contact. But Haruka was used to her dad abusing her mom like that, even though they're divorced. Her dad's a cop, so he can control Komachi by threatening to take away Haruka and Mamoru.

"C'mon, sweetie. Let's go." Komachi found Haruka. Haruka nodded and followed her mom outside to her car. Their father watched the pair drive away. Haruka knew he wouldn't hurt her or Mamoru. He only seemed interested in their mother.

"I'm sorry you had to see that this morning." Komachi said in the car.

"It's okay." Haruka replied automatically.

"Do you like your new teacher?" Komachi asked.

"Yeah. She's nice and very good, but a little ditzy." Haruka murmured.

"My name is Miyasaki Haruka. I'm fifteen years old. My mom and my dad are divorced and they share custody of my little brother, Mamoru, and I. I'm not allowed to have friends. I escape from the chaos at home by doing what my mom did when she was my age: volunteer at the school library. My mom is a famous author and wrote many books and my dad is a police officer."

"Haruka!" Kairi called. Kairi was the student council president, and often pestered Haruka. She was worried about her, because she knew something was wrong with Haruka's home life. Haruka never figured out how she knew, but she avoided her. She avoided everyone. Kairi might get hurt too. Haruka quickly walked to her class. Unfortunately, Kairi was in the class too. Their teacher is Yumehara-sensei. Haruka weaved around the girls and hurried.

"Haruka!" Kairi placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder as they entered the class. "Haruka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Please talk to me." Kairi pleaded.

"I am." Haruka reminded.

"You know what I mean. I'm very worried about you. Are you hurt?" Kairi asked. Haruka forced a smile.

"Thank you for your concern. However, I am perfectly fine." Haruka said politely and calmly. Kairi wasn't convinced.

* * *

Haruka volunteered at the library for as long as it remained open. This week, she was staying at her mom's. But it was like living with her dad too. He often came by "just to say hi." But Haruka was smart, and she knew that he was hurting their mother. Haruka couldn't stand it. But what could she do? She's a weak little girl. And her dad is the police, so she can't report it. No one will believe a fifteen year old girl anyway. And he might take her and Mamoru away from their dear mother who she loved so much. All Haruka could do was protect Mamoru and keep him as away from it as possible. Komachi has him secretly take martial arts. It's in secret because their father doesn't want anyone to interfere or stop his control.

"Haruka!" Kairi rushed up to her green-haired friend. She must have stayed after with her student council duties. "Do you want a ride?"

"No, thank you." Haruka turned down politely.

"My butler can drive you home. It'll be a lot faster and we have air conditioning. Where do you live?" Kairi insisted.

"I don't want to be a burden. I enjoy my walks home. But thank you for the offer." Haruka plastered a smile and walked away from Kairi. she walked away rather quickly, trying to create as much distance as possible. Haruka felt so terrible for doing that to Kairi. Haruka liked Kairi. Kairi was so nice and kind and smart. She was a great student council president. She helped everyone. Her parents are wealthy doctors.

Haruka was home in no time. But when she opened the back door, she looked inside the house, and she could see her father gripping her mom's wrist tightly. Komachi tried to push him away, but he was much bigger, and held his grip. Haruka heard her small cries. She was so fed up with this. But there was nothing she could do. Haruka was so angry with herself and for that man to hurt her mom like that. And Haruka hated that she was a coward.

She decided to run away as fast as she could, never wanting to look back. She never wanted to go back to that horrible, screwed up household. She hated how she couldn't have friends. She had to turn away everyone. She had to watch her mom go through that. She had to just stand there so defenseless and weak, unable to protect her loved ones.

As she sprinted, she accidentally bumped into a man carrying bags from the bookstore. Haruka usually stopped to apologize, but she stumbled and then collapsed. She was so utterly exhausted. And she couldn't breathe. Haruka started wheezing as she froze there on her hands and knees. Her chest and throat tightened and breathing was getting harder and harder. She gripped her throat, but she couldn't move much more.

"Komachi? What's wrong?" The man asked, crouching down near her. Haruka couldn't speak. All that came out were terrible wheezes and short, raspy breaths. Maybe she'll finally get her peace.

The man was Natts. He soon realized that it wasn't Komachi. And the girl was having an asthma attack of sorts. Natts grabbed her dropped school bag and searched for an inhaler. He dug through the contents and then found the green inhaler.

"Here." He eased the girl back into a sitting position and put the inhaler to her lips. She reached up and took it. After several minutes, she was breathing normally again.

"I'm so sorry, mister. I didn't mean for this to happen. But thanks for saving me. I just get so locked up when this happens..." Haruka started crying. She was so overwhelmed. All of her bottled up feelings came out at once, and she cried. Natts sat down beside her and let her cry. He handed her a tissue and she blew her nose. "Again, I'm so sorry. I just..."

"It's fine. Are you okay?" Natts asked. Haruka slowly nodded. She realized her surroundings. She and the man were sitting in the grass in front of a lake. Behind her was a shop. "We can only take so much. It's okay to let it out once in a while."

"Thank you...I'm sorry I disturbed you. And thank you again for saving my life. Can I repay you?" Haruka offered. "Can I carry your bags for you?"

"You don't need to carry them anywhere. I live here." Natts answered.

"I'll carry them inside for you. I don't have any money to give you, so let me do you this favor." Haruka stood up and carried his bags up the small hill. The glass door to Natts House was open, so she walked in and set the bags down on the floor. Natts did not object, and followed her.

"Thank you." Haruka smiled.

"You like Akimoto Komachi?" Haruka suddenly asked. She noticed that the bags were filled with every one of her books.

"Yes. I like her novels very much." Natts answered honestly.

"Well, Akimoto Komachi and Miyasaki Komachi are the same person. She wrote some books before she was married, and then she wrote some while she was married, and then she divorced and wrote more books. I just wanted to let you know this if you enjoy her books so you can keep reading them." Haruka explained.

"I thought so. You sure know a lot about her." Natts inquired.

"Of course." Haruka replied obliviously.

"Then can I ask you a few questions—"

"Sis?" Haruka's twelve-year-old brother poked his head in the store.

"Mamoru, what are you doing here?" Haruka questioned, scurrying over to her brother.

"You didn't come home. I was looking for you." Mamoru responded.

"Don't go out on your own like that. You could've gotten lost or hurt." Haruka scolded. Mamoru nodded.

"Okay. Sorry. Thanks for taking care of my sister, mister." Mamoru turned to Natts.

"It was nothing." Natts said.

"Okay, time to go. Thanks for everything, mister. I owe you one. But, um, which way is back to town?" Haruka asked sheepishly.

"I'll show you." Haruka panicked for a moment. What if he finds out where they live and get involved? No, he's just going to show them to town. Natts lead the way down the path through the wooded area back to town.

"Sis, look!" Mamoru pointed into the sky. Floating in the sky was a small, green Dreamie.

"What is that?" Haruka asked.

"I dunno." Mamoru murmured. Natts stopped and spotted the Dreamie. His eyes widened, but it couldn't be caught. Maybe he could grab it and then bring it to Akari's house or Rei's house or Maria's house. But Natts doesn't know where they live. Perhaps he could put it in a container and give it to Kurumi. Kurumi could give the Dreamie to one of the girls in class.

"This is so cool!" Natts turned around to see Haruka delicately hold the Dreamie in her palm and Mamoru staring at it in awe. Natts noticed something move behind them. And out comes from the shadows is Arachnea.

"Nightmare! Look out!" Natts tackled the two onto the ground, missing Arachnea's web being shot at them. However, Natts had transformed into his mascot form.

"Eh?!" Haruka and Mamoru cried. Natts landed on Haruka's chest and immediately jumped off her.

"Run~natsu. It's dangerous~natsu!" Natts commanded.

"Give me that Dreamie!" Arachnea barked. She shot out a web at Haruka and Mamoru. Natts jumped in front of the web, and it constricted him. Natts was pulled towards the spider woman, and she gripped him in her fist. She laughed as Natts squirmed and cried out in pain. "Give me the Dreamie and maybe he won't join his friend."

Haruka handed Mamoru the Dreamie and stood up angrily. "I. Am. Done. Being. Protected!" She screamed in fury. A green butterfly appeared and transformed into a green Cure Pact. Haruka opened it, and the green Dreamie floated over to look at its reflection. It was immediately absorbed into the mirror. "This must mean that I'm a Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure," Haruka placed a green jewel in the Cure Pact. "Metamorphose!" A flower closed over Haruka's glowing body. The flower blooms, and her top and skirt appeared. The petals of the flower break into smaller petals and swirl around her arms and legs, her boots and arm protectors appearing in a flash. Haruka's hair changed to a lighter green and she landed.

"The green flowers of tranquility, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed. Cure Emerald's outfit was a white corset top with green laces and a green butterfly bow on her chest with a green crystal in the middle. She had white sleeves with green ruffles. She wore a green skirt and white arm protectors with green trimming. On the back of each hand on the arm protectors was a green butterfly. Her boots were short and green. Strapped to her waist in a white pouch was the compact mirror. Her hair lengthened and thickened to two long, low twin tails with yellow butterfly hair ties. Under her skirt was green shorts.

"Cure Emerald? I didn't think any would be here!" Arachnea complained. Cure Emerald rushed up to Arachnea and kicked her squarely in the chest. She grabbed the web restricting Natts and freed it with her two hands. She ushered Natts over to Mamoru and she immediately advanced on Arachnea. Arachnea blocked all of her moves, but Cure Emerald knew what she was doing. Arachnea caught her foot and threw her against a tree.

"Come out, Kowaina!" Arachnea dropped a mask on the ground, and a stone Kowaina appeared.

"Kowainaaa!" It went after Mamoru and Natts, who quickly ran away. Cure Emerald jumped behind them, and raised her hands above her head. "Pretty Cure Mint Protection!" Nothing happened. Cure Emerald was punched away, but she quickly got up. The Kowaina was going after the Dreamie again. Cure Emerald crossed her arms across her chest. "Pretty Cure Prism Chain!" Nothing happened. "Pretty Cure Rouge Fire!" Nothing. "Pretty Cure Dream Attack!" Nothing. "Pretty Cure Sapphire Arrow!" Nothing. Cure Emerald was growing extremely frustrated. "Pretty Cure Emerald Saucer!" A green disc appeared, but then it quickly faded.

"How does she know all that?" Natts asked.

"Beats me." Mamoru answered as he watched his sister fight the Kowaina fiercely. The Kowaina punched Cure Emerald out of the way and then slammed its fist into Natts and Mamoru.

Cure Emerald crossed her arms over her chest in an X formation, the butterflies on her arm protectors glowing green.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Shield!" Cure Emerald created a giant, glowing green disc resembling a flower that blocked the punch. Cure Emerald held the shield up, and the pair rushed away from the Kowaina. Cure Emerald jumped out of the way, and the shield was broken. However, Cure Ruby punched the Kowaina a good distance away from the group. Cure Ruby and Star fiercely fought each fist of the Kowaina, and then gave it a good swing and it was sent flying. Milky Rose was there to catch it and then beat it up pretty good.

"Pretty Cure Prism Shining!" Cure Prism suddenly appeared, and all of the rings trapped the Kowaina.

"You got it!" Cure Star said cheerfully.

The pen connected with the Milky Palette and all of the buttons were activated, prompting the tip of the pen to glow brightly. Milky Rose gripped it.

"The power of evil shall be engulfed in glittering roses! Milky Rose Blizzard!" Milky Rose pointed the palette at the Kowaina, and a giant blue rose appeared. She waved her hand, and the blue rose exploded into millions of petals that all flew at the Kowaina.

"There's four!? This is like the last time! But I'll get you the next time!" Arachnea threatened before disappearing.

"Thanks for helping us out there!" Cure Star said to Emerald as everything returned to normal.

"Thanks for helping me too. I couldn't handle it alone." Cure Emerald thanked.

"Emerald, how did you know all of those attacks~natsu?" Natts asked.

"Attacks?" Cure Ruby arched an eyebrow.

"My favorite story when I was little was the tale of the Pretty Cure 5. I just remembered everything and used it to my advantage. But it didn't work out." Cure Emerald answered.

"How do you know about the Pretty Cure 5?" Milky Rose asked.

"You're Milky Rose, aren't you? The Pretty Cure 5 was my bedtime story when I was younger." Cure Emerald replied.

"Mine too!" Cure Star, Ruby, and Prism chimed in.

"I showed you the book, Milk~natsu." Natts reminded.

"It was so long ago. And everything's so messed up!" Milky Rose grunted.

"If Pretty Cure are real, then where is the Pretty Cure 5?" Cure Ruby questioned.

"That's the million dollar question." Milky Rose grumbled.

"You don't know?" Cure Prism asked. Milky Rose and Natts shook their head.

"Maybe they moved away." Cure Emerald suggested.

"I think so. We lost contact with them. They stopped coming to the Cure Rose Garden one day. They had to go somewhere and never came back. We never found them." Milky Rose said sadly.

"You don't think Eternal came back and kidnapped them, do you?" Cure Star asked.

"Or Mushiban?" Cure Prism added.

"Or Nightmare!" Cure Emerald agreed.

"They came back. We encountered Hadenya and Archanea of Nightmare. And Scorp of Eternal." Cure Ruby reminded.

"Let's go back to Natts House~natsu. We can fill you in, Emerald~natsu." Natts suggested.

"Come on, Mamoru." Cure Emerald beckoned her little brother, who is too surprised to speak. "Promise not to tell anyone, okay? Not even mom or dad."

"But dad-"

"We'll be fine, Mamoru. We won't lie to him. We just won't tell him." Cure Emerald assured her concerned brother. Everyone headed back to Natts House.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your father and I will be home late again, sweetie. It's very hectic here." Her mom apologized quickly. Ishikawa Kairi nodded.

"It's okay. I have a lot of student council stuff to do anyway." Kairi lied. Her mom smiled fondly on the other side, reflecting on her memories as student council president like her daughter.

"Okay. Kaname-san will be there, so it won't be so lonely. Why don't you invite some friends over?" She asked.

"I'm too busy." Kairi responded.

"Nonsense. Friends may seem like they hinder you, but in fact, they strengthen you. Ask Haruka to come over." Her mom had a special interest in Miyasaki Haruka.

"I'll invite her, but she may have other plans. And I suspect she's trying to avoid me." Kairi confessed.

"She'll warm up to you, I'm sure. Take her to the gardens. I think she'll like a tour." Her mother assured.

"I don't think it'll work."

"Sure it will. She's in your class, isn't she? How is your new teacher, by the way?"

"She's very kind and helpful. You would like her very much." Kairi answered.

"I wish I could keep talking, but I have to go now. Do your best a piano lessons. Be safe."

"I will. Bye, mom. Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Have a nice day."

* * *

"My name is Ishikawa Kairi. I'm fifteen years old and the student council president of L'école des Cinq Lumières. My mom and dad are very wealthy, yet very busy, doctors. They're often not home because they're working. But they try their best to spend as much time as possible with me. After all, every moment is precious. You never know when it'll be your last."

Kairi sighed. She stared out the window in the back seat of the shiny black car. Her butler, Kaname-san, was driving her to piano lessons. She enjoyed her break from her suffocating parents.

"Kaname-san, stop the car!" Kairi suddenly commanded. They were on a side road that cut through the forest. There was a white ball on the side of the road.

"What's wrong, miss?" Kaname-san asked with a concerned look on his face.

"There's something there." Kairi climbed out of the car and rushed to the white ball. She kneeled beside it. It looked like a white lop bunny, terribly bruised and hurt. Milk was unconscious, but clutched in her hands was a blue Dreamie. Kairi picked up Milk and examined her. And then Kairi felt a heartbeat. It was not a stuffed animal.

"Kairi-sama?" Kaname-san asked behind Kairi.

"Sorry, Kaname-san. It's just a stuffed animal. Kaname-san, I feel very sick. I need to go home and cancel piano class." Kairi lied as she rose.

"Do you have a fever? Do you feel nauseous?" Kaname-san questioned. Kairi shook her head.

"I'm very tired and light-headed. I just need to rest up because I've been up all night for student council work." Kairi replied.

"Would you like for me to take the doll and put it in the lost and found?" Kaname-san offered.

"No, thank you. I will handle it. Please just take me home." Kairi walked back to the car and already got in the backseat. Kaname-san slipped into the driver's seat and drove back to Kairi's mansion.

* * *

In Kairi's large bedroom, Kairi laid Milk on her bed. She freed the Dreamie from Milk's clutches and the Dreamie floated around Kairi's room. Then, she began to clean Milk's wounds with a wet rag.

"I don't know who or what you are…but you're going to be okay…" Kairi murmured. She gently wrapped bandages around all of Milk's wounds.

* * *

"Guess what I got!" Maria said proudly as she entered Natts House carrying a bag.

"Did you catch any Dreamies?" Natts asked in his human form. Maria nodded.

"Yup! I found two!" Maria replied.

"But what's in the bag?" Rei questioned.

"The best bakery in the world's cream puffs!" Maria set the bag on the table.

"The best bakery in the world, huh?" Rei asked. Haruka placed a plate on the table and put all of the cream puffs on it. Maria nodded as she took one and ate it.

"It's delicious." Maria stated.

"I prefer mamedaifuku." Natts stated honestly.

"And pancakes." Syrup added, as he grabbed a creampuff.

"My aunt runs a confectionary so I'll bring you some mamedaifuku tomorrow." Haruka offered.

"I've never had a cream puff before." Akari stated as she picked one up and examined it.

"Never!?" Maria cried. Akari nodded.

"My mom hates them." Akari responded.

"Why would she hate something so delicious?" Syrup asked, eating a few.

"She said they were my dad's favorite. I guess it doesn't taste good now that he's gone." Akari answered as she ate hers. "It's really good!" At least, she thought it was her dad. Akari was sad to admit that she was losing the memories of her father, so she doesn't remember what he ate. But Akari remembered when she was in a bakery one day.

* * *

_"Mama, can I have one of those?"Akari pointed to the cream puffs behind the glass. Nozomi shook her head._

_"No."_

_"Why not?"Akari asked innocently._

_"They were his favorite…" Nozomi shook her head again, forcing herself to forget. "We're just here to pick up the cake for Rin's birthday. Besides, they're no good. They're tasteless and gross." _

_"Oh."_

* * *

"They were Coco's favorite." Natts informed.

"He ate too much, though." Syrup pointed out.

"So much, we had to cut him off." Natts smiled fondly at the memory, but it made him miss his best friend even more. Syrup almost choked on a creampuff.

"When did this happen?!" Syrup asked.

"This was before you came and we were facing Nightmare. Milk loves to tell that story." Natts replied.

"Where is Milk, anyway?" Haruka asked.

"She's missing out on creampuffs." Maria chimed in.

"Kurumi left to look for Dreamies, right?" Syrup asked Natts.

"But that was this morning…" Natts realized.

"Chaos might've kidnapped her!" Akari cried.

"Now, don't go jumping to conclusions! She might just be taking a break.  
Maybe she was relaxing under a tree and fell asleep." Rei suggested.

"Maybe we should call her or something. Just to be safe." Maria said.

"I will." Syrup offered as he pulled out a cellphone and dialed Kurumi's number. Everyone stared at Syrup as he did so, making him uncomfortable and retreating to the balcony. However, he returned a few seconds later. "No answer."

"We better split up and look for her, then." Natts stated.

"Rei and I will search uptown. Syrup and Maria, you two fly and search from the air. And Natts and Haruka will search downtown." Akari explained.

"And let's meet up in an hour or unless you found her. Call everyone if you do." Rei added.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Where…where am I~miru?" Milk blinked and looked around. She was in Kairi's bedroom, except Kairi was gone. Milk spotted the Dreamie staring into Kairi's mirror on her desk. Milk got up, but she suddenly felt sharp pains all over her body. She fought off Scorp earlier, and managed to get away.  
Milk fell back on the bed in exhaustion.

"I have to find out where I am~miru.." Milk breathed. She didn't have the energy to transform into Kurumi. Maybe she could find a phone and ask everyone to come get her. Milk began to panic, thinking maybe Scorp came back and kidnapped her when she fell unconscious! Maybe this is Chaos! But why would they tend to her wounds?

Milk jumped off the bed and limped out of the bedroom. She knew the Dreamie wouldn't go anywhere. She looked around the mansion for a phone, but tried to remain hidden from people. Milk suddenly gasped when she found herself on a patio.

"This…this is Karen's house~miru!" Sure, some things have changed, but Milk knew it felt familiar. And she was finally convinced when she saw the huge gardens.

* * *

Kairi entered her room and immediately noticed that Milk was gone. Kairi began to panic. She must've woken up and ran off. But she's still hurt and in no condition to leave right away.

Immediately, Kairi searched her room. Milk was small, and Kairi expected her to be hard to find. Kairi searched under her bed, in her closet, and around her desk. The Dreamie was still floating near the mirror, captivated by its reflection.

"Small creature?" Kairi whispered, careful so Kaname-san doesn't find Milk before Kairi does. Kairi wasn't sure what Kaname-san would do if he found her first. "Small creature, where are you?"

"Everything okay, Kairi-sama?" Kaname-san poked his head in the door. Kairi immediately jumped and hid the Dreamie.

"Everything's fine! Thanks for your concern, but I'm feeling much better!" Kairi smiled. "Hey, can you cook me one of the steaks tonight? I love the way you cook them."

"Of course, madam. What would you care for as your side dish?" Kaname-san asked.

"Uh, surprise me." Kairi was happy she was able to change the subject.

"I'll get started on it right away." And her butler left. Kairi sighed in relief, and turned around to face the Dreamie. But there wasn't a Dreamie. Kairi gasped and rushed to the open window. She stuck her head out and looked around.

"Where'd it go!? I can't believe this!" Kairi groaned as she dashed out her bedroom. She searched every room. Milk was no where to be seen.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind Kairi as she was looking under the couch. It was Karen, Kairi's mom. Kairi's eyes widened as she sat up.

"Mom! Wha...what are you doing home so early? I thought you had to work late." Kairi stated. Karen was still dressed in her work attire, and her hair was up in a bun. But Kairi should've expected her mom to drop by sometime. Even though she is always working, she always makes sure that she stops by at least once to check on Kairi and spend some time with her. Karen wants to spend as much time as she can with her only daughter.

"I heard you weren't feeling well and I wanted to come check on you. I can get away for an hour and I thought we could have dinner together. Unfortunately, your father wasn't so lucky so he's stuck at work." Karen explained.

"Great..." Kairi now had to look for the Dreamie and Milk and make sure either don't get seen by her mom.

"So what were you doing?" Karen repeated.

"I lost an earring. It wasn't under the couch, but it'll turn up." Kairi lied. She really disliked all the lying she was doing, but what else could she do?

"Hm. Okay. What are we having?" Karen wasn't entirely convinced, but she will decide how to figure her out later.

"Steak." Kairi answered. She then spotted Milk sneaking over to the door on the patio. Kairi's eyes widened.

"Should we go eat outside on the patio? It's a beautiful evening." Karen suggested as she turned around.

"No!" Kairi yelped, stopping Karen mid-turn. Karen turned back to Kairi. "If its so nice out, then that means there'll be bugs! Lots of bugs flying around our food. Lets just eat in." Kairi offered. She waved Milk away from the door. Milk noticed the signal and rushed to hide behind the grill Kaname-san was using.

"What's on the patio?" Karen spun around and looked out the glass door.

"I told you. Insects. Lost of them. I just saw a fly get here and I swatted at it. We better stay in because it must be a lot worse out there." Karen noticed Kairi's weird behavior. Maybe Kairi was really sick. Or maybe Kairi was hiding something and was never sick at all. Karen understood though. Kairi might be protecting something. Karen lied like Kairi did when she was Kairi's age to cover up the existence of Pretty Cure. Wait...

"Are you hiding something from me?" Karen asked.

"No. Why?"

"You can tell me anything. I'll understand and believe whatever you say." Karen said. Kairi was beginning to crack. Could her mom help her out with this? No. Kairi had to hide this. She has to figure this out on her own before she can tell anyone.

"I'll keep that in mind, mom. But everything's fine." Kairi assured. She was beginning to feel guilty.

So, Kaname-san made steaks and mashed potatoes for Karen and Kairi. They sat at the dinner table together, across from each other. Kairi was on edge, hoping Milk is safely hidden.

Suddenly, Kairi felt something hit her foot repeatedly. It didn't really hurt though. Kairi used her foot and felt Milk under the table, trying to get her attention for help. Kairi, however, pinned Milk under her foot, trying to avoid her mom from ever finding out. Kairi then dropped her fork.

"Oops." Kairi smiled sheepishly at her mom and then crawled under the table to retrieve it. "Sorry about that." Kairi whispered to Milk.

"Karen!?" Milk gasped. "You're alive~miru! We have to go back to Natts House~miru! We're in big trouble~miru!"

"I'm Kairi." Kairi stated. "Listen. I'll create a diversion for you to get away. Go back to my room." Kairi wondered if Milk knew her mother. Kairi looked exactly like Karen, except younger and mostly wore her hair in a ponytail with a loose strand over her shoulder.

Kairi didn't wait for Milk's answer and climbed back into her seat. She smiled innocently at her mom.

"Okay, Kairi. You've been acting weird. I'd like an explanation. And I'd like it now." Karen suddenly requested.

"You got me. I've been given this riddle and I can't figure it out!" Kairi lied. This surprised Karen. "I've been thinking all day and its just too hard! But I can't admit defeat or ask for help because I want to solve it on my own, but I can't! It's impossible."

"It's okay to ask for help, Kairi. What's the riddle? Maybe I can help." Karen offered.

"One morning a man is leaving on a business trip and he finds he left some paper work at his office. He runs into his office to get it and the night watchman stops him and says, "sir, don't get on the plane. I had a dream last night that the plane would crash and everyone would die!" The man takes his word and cancels his trip. Sure enough, the plane crashes and everyone dies. The next morning, the man gives the night watchman one million yen reward for saving his life, then fires him. Why did he fire the watchman that saved his life?" Kairi asked.

"Hmmm." Karen was in deep thought. There was a white blur. "What was that?" Kairi panicked.

"Ow!" Kairi yelped, but she felt no pain. She just had to distract her mom.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"My eye! I think there's something in it. It hurts, mom." Kairi lied. She walked over to Karen and Karen examined her blue eyes.

"Nothing's there." Karen observed.

"Really? It just must be very dusty in here. And maybe some juice squirted in it when I cut my steak." Kairi returned to her seat. Thankfully, Milk was gone. Kairi sighed. "So, the riddle..."

"I'm still thinking. It is a tough one." Karen murmured. They finished their dinner and Karen still pondered over the riddle.

"Kairi, I hope you have room for dessert." Karen said. Kairi furrowed her brows in confusion.

"We don't have any..."

"I asked Kaname-san to bake your favorite double chocolate fudge cake." Karen announced. Kairi grinned.

"Really? Why?" Kairi asked. "It's not my birthday."

"Just because. You've been working so hard." Karen replied.

"But the school year just started." Kairi pointed out.

"You've been working hard with piano all year." Karen said. Kairi beamed a her mother as Kaname-san entered carrying a plate with a cover over it. He set it on the table with clean plates for Karen and Kairi. Kaname-san then left with the dirty dishes.

Karen removed the cover, but revealed nothing. The cake was gone. The only thing there was a few crumbs.

"Eh?"

"What happened to the cake?" Karen asked. "Did a mouse get in it?"

"Do you really think a small creature could eat an entire double chocolate fudge cake?" Kairi asked Karen. Karen and Kairi both thought of Milk. And the pair shook their heads. "On second thought, I think so. A mouse probably got in."

"This calls for Detective Komachi..." Karen muttered before giggling to herself at her memories. But in Karen's case, it was Mailpo. Kairi doesn't know Mailpo. Kairi doesn't know anything about Pretty Cure except when Karen told her stories to put her to bed when she was little.

"What?" Kairi questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing. I highly doubt it was Kaname-san, but I'll ask him anyway. I'm sure it was just a mouse." Karen strolled into the kitchen. Kairi waited patiently as she plotted Milk's death for eating her favorite cake.

Karen returned. "It wasn't him. He'll bake you another one for you, but he'll have to go out and get the ingredients. And then he'll search for that mouse." Karen explained. "Unfortunately, darling, I have to go back to work. But I enjoyed dinner very much."

"I did too." Kairi was relieved that she'll be home alone so she can talk to the small creature. Karen kissed Kairi's forehead and grabbed her coat.

"I'll be home late. Don't stay up too late." Karen said as she departed.

"I won't. Bye, mom."

"Bye, Kairi. And the answer to the riddle is, the watchman was fired because he fell asleep on the job."

After Karen left, Kaname-san left to the grocery store. Kairi was alone in the house. She rushed to her bedroom. Milk and the Dreamie weren't there.

"I told you to go to my room!" Kairi snapped to herself. Kairi ran around her mansion, searching for Milk and the Dreamie. Every nook and cranny at record speed. Kairi decided that Milk must be in the gardens.

* * *

"We looked everywhere." Haruka said glumly.

"And she's no where to be seen." Rei added. The four girls sighed as they slumped on the couch of Natts House.

"What if someone picked her up and mistaken her for a doll?" Akari suggested.

"No way!" Maria protested.

"She would do that..." Syrup and Natts mumbled. Syrup then got an idea.

"Guys! Write a letter to her!" Syrup commanded.

"A letter?" Akari cocked her head to one side.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Because that letter would have to be delivered." Haruka answered. "And that's Syrup's job. He can deliver any letter to anyone as long as he knows who it's too, correct?"

"Yeah. And you have to put your feelings into it too." Syrup added.

"Good thinking." Natts remarked.

"Alright! Lets pour our feelings into our letter for Milk!" Akari declared.

* * *

Milk wandered the gardens. She remembered her way around. She was stuffed from eating the cake and she was carrying the Dreamie, careful not to let it fly away.

"There you are!" Kairi grabbed Milk and picked her up. "You ate my cake!"

"Don't tell me you're as selfish as Nozomi when it comes to food." Milk sniggered. "How do you know it was me, anyway?"

"There's crumbs on your face." Kairi pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped it off Milk's face. "I'd like some answers, please. Who are you?"

"I'm Milk! Natts-sama's and Coco-sama's loyal maid!" Milk replied proudly.

"Who are they? What's that in your hands?" Kairi asked. Milk noticed something behind Kairi. She couldn't believe it...it was Nebatakos!

"Look out!" Nebatakos lashed out with one of his tentacles at the pair. Milk, however, leapt over Kairi and transformed into Kurumi, protecting Kairi. Kurumi was sent flying into Kairi, knocking both of them down.

"What's going on?" Kairi demanded.

"I'm still Milk. Take this." Kurumi gave Kairi the Dreamie. "Don't let that go. I'll handle him."

"I haven't seen you in a while." Nebatakos snickered. Kurumi pulled out her Milky Palette.

"Skyrose Translate!" Kurumi called out.

"The blue rose is my secret emblem, Milky Rose!" Milky Rose introduced. Kairi's eyes widened.

"Milky Rose...where have I heard that before?" Kairi whispered to herself. Nebatakos scowled.

"Jeez. Just make this easier for all of us and hand over the Dreamie." Nebatakos pointed to the creature in Kairi's hand.

"Milky Rose is trying to protect it. So, it's important..." Kairi murmured. "No, I won't hand it over." Kairi snapped at Nebatakos. Nebatakos lunged at Kairi, but Milky Rose blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. Kairi jumped to her feet.

"Run!" Milky Rose ordered, wincing. She was still hurt from her last battle with Scorp.

"I won't leave you." Kairi declared. Nebatakos was recovering.

"I guess I'll have to try these things out." Nebatakos pulled out a ball and then threw it on a flower. The flower transformed into a giant Hoshina. Kairi screamed in fear as she backed away, terrified by the monster.

"Hoshinaaaa!" It cried. Milky Rose leapt into action and fought the Hoshina. But she was still very weak and tired. She was quickly slammed into the ground by the Hoshina's leafy fist. Kairi was panicking again. Milky Rose was having difficulty getting up.

"C'mon, Milky Rose! You gotta fight! You can fight it! You can defeat it!" Kairi urged. "C'mon. Just a bit longer!" Milky Rose slowly rose to her feet and charged at the Hoshina. It knocked her away like she was a fly.

"Rose!" Syrup swooped down and the four girls jumped off his back. Kairi recognized them as Yumehara Akari, Akayama Rei, Kasugano Maria, and Miyasaki Haruka.

"You're..." Kairi trailed off.

"Go somewhere safe, student council president. We'll handle things here." Akari assured.

"But-"

"Go. We don't want you to get hurt." Haruka commanded. Kairi felt utterly useless. But she was scared. Did she really trust these girls would handle everything? These girls that were younger than her except Haruka...

Kairi nodded and then began to run back to the safety of her home. She was so scared of the Hoshina.

"Pretty Cure Metamorphose!"

"The sparkle of hope, Cure Star!"

"The crimson rays of passion, Cure Ruby!"

"The bright bubbles of effervescence, Cure Prism!"

"The green flowers of tranquility, Cure Emerald!"

Kairi turned to see the four girls transform into Pretty Cure. How could they be so fearless and fight that monster? How could they be so strong? Why is Kairi the weak and scared one? Kairi is the student council president. She is supposed to be the role model. She's supposed to be the strong and fearless. So, why isn't she? Does she really need a transformation to be strong like those girls?

The Pretty Cure and Milky Rose were all blasted away. Kairi felt so guilty. Would it just be easier for everyone if she gave up the Dreamie? That's what Nebatakos wants. Will he ceasefire if Kairi gives it up? But isn't this what those girls are fighting for? They're fighting to protect the civilian, Kairi, and to prevent that man from stealing the Dreamie from them. Kairi can't throw away the reason they're fighting. It has to be a very good reason if the girls are risking their lives...

What can Kairi do? She wants to protect them. She wants to prevent them from hurting themselves for her sake.

The Pretty Cure and Milky Rose were knocked in every direction. Kairi sprinted over to them. The Hoshina was going to finish Milky Rose off with a punch. But instead, Kairi took the blow. Kairi crashed against the earth further away.

"Kairi, was it? Why would you do such a stupid thing?" Milky Rose asked her as she slowly lifted her head to look at Kairi.

"Because I wanted to fight for you like you fight for me...I wanted to stop being scared and be strong and return the favor." Kairi, unfortunately, had let the Dreamie slip from her fingers. Nebatakos snatched it right up. All of the girls gasped.

"Got it! Thank you for your cooperation." Nebatakos cackled.

Syrup, in his human form, ran up to Nebatakos to take it back. Syrup knew he was weak, but the girls were exhausted. Unfortunately, Nebatakos kicked Syrup away and Syrup detransformed back into his smaller mascot form. Nebatakos laughed.

"Give it..." Kairi slowly sat up. Nebatakos stopped laughing and looked at her. Kairi forced herself to her feet, but she wobbled. "Give it back!" She screamed. Suddenly, Cure Ruby lunged at Nebatakos, trying to catch him by surprise. Cure Star, Prism, and Emerald also rose and advanced, but failed and ended up defending themselves from the Hoshina's attacks.

A blue butterfly flew towards Kairi. Kairi reached out, and it transformed into a blue compact mirror and jewel.

"That's a Cure Pact~ropu!" Syrup gasped as he waddled over to Kairi.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"You can transform into a Pretty Cure with that~ropu!" Syrup instructed. Kairi smiled and felt so relieved. She opened the Cure Pact.

"Pretty Cure," Kairi inserted the jewel in bottom portion of the mirror. "Metamorphose!" Kairi spun around quickly, her outfit appearing in a flash. She outstretched her arms, her arm protecters appearing. And then Kairi back flipped, her boots appearing and her hair changing.

"The blue waters of intelligence, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed. Cure Sapphire's outfit was a white corset top with blue laces and a blue butterfly bow on her chest with a blue crystal in the middle. She had white sleeves with blue ruffles. She wore a blue skirt and white arm protectors with blue trimming. On the back of each hand on the arm protectors was a blue butterfly. Her boots were long and blue. Strapped to her waist in a white pouch was the compact mirror. Her hair lengthened and formed a long braid. Under her skirt was blue shorts.

"Milky Rose. I'll create a distraction." Cure Sapphire said to her. She was the only one within earshot. Milky Rose smirked and nodded. Cure Sapphire immediately charged at Nebatakos and attacked. He dodged her kicks, and then sent his tentacles at her. Cure Sapphire took the blow, but Nebatakos was suddenly forced to the ground. Milky Rose elbowed him right in the back, and knocked him down, prompting him to release the Dreamie. Cure Sapphire grabbed it immediately.

"This isn't the end of me!" Nebatakos quickly made his retreat.

Milky Rose was breathing heavily and resting her hands on her knees. As the four other Pretty Cure fought off the Hoshina, Cure Sapphire gave the Dreamie to Syrup and approached Milky Rose.

"You can go back to being Milk." Cure Sapphire said, startling Milky Rose. Milky Rose remembered when Karen said those exact words to her so many years ago. Milky Rose's eyes welled up with tears. She blinked them away and tried to control her breathing.

"I'm fine..." Milky Rose reassured.

"It's obviously tiring you. You were already injured before and you might get even more hurt." Cure Sapphire urged. Milky Rose sighed, and couldn't hold on much longer. In a puff of smoke, she detransformed into Milk.

Cure Sapphire joined the other four Pretty Cure in battle against the Hoshina. The five worked as a team, but Cure Star, Ruby, Prism, and Emerald were pretty worn out. However, all four punched the Hoshina in unison.

Cure Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest in an X formation, the butterflies on her arm protectors glowing blue.

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Tornado!" Cure Sapphire spun around rapidly, water exploding from her. She concentrated the water into her hands, and then faced the Kowaina. The tornado was sent towards the Kowaina, and trapped it. The aqua vortex destroyed the Kowaina while it was trapped inside.

"Yay! Thanks for helping us, Sapphire!" Cure Star cheered.

"I can't believe the student council president is a Pretty Cure like us..." Prism mumbled.

"I'm not surprised. Someone strong and smart." Cure Ruby said to Cure Prism.

"I wanted Kairi to be one too. She's very reliable." Cure Emerald admitted. Cure Sapphire smiled brightly.

"Thank you everyone. I'm so grateful you saved my butt back there. Lets all work together to fight those monsters from now on." Cure Sapphire declared.

"Yes!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, shoot. I forgot my notebook in the classroom." Kurumi groaned. "I'll be back." Kurumi stood up and left their lunch table.

"Glad to see she's feeling better." Kairi murmured. The girls nodded in agreement. Maria looked over her shoulder to see Syrup helping Otaka-san. "Thanks for hiding her notebook, Rei. I needed to speak with all of you privately."

"About what?" Akari asked with a mouth full of food.

"I might have an idea." Haruka spoke up. "It's about the original Pretty Cure 5."

"Well, yeah. I'm just getting worried how..."

"How are we ever going to fill their shoes?" Maria asked.

"These girls defeated Nightmare _and_ Eternal probably hundreds of years ago. Now, we're just a couple of newbies to replace them." Rei added.

"We have to get all the Dreamies, get back the Eternal Crystal, defeat Chaos, and find Coco." Haruka chimed up.

"I have an idea!" Akari suddenly exclaimed. "Let's have a Pretty Cure training camp!"

"Don't say Pretty Cure so loud." Rei hissed in a hushed tone.

"A Pretty Cure training camp?" Maria asked.

"Kairi has an island. We can do it there." Haruka volunteered.

"Eh?! An island!? Really!?" Akari questioned Kairi, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah...I'm sure we can do it. It's still warm enough." Kairi replied. "Let's plan on doing that this weekend. But I wanted to talk to you about something else while we still have time."

"Natts, Milk, and Syrup aren't just looking for Coco." Haruka guessed. Kairi nodded.

"Remember the names?" Kairi asked.

"Yumehara Nozomi."

"Natsuki Rin."

"Kasugano Urara."

"Akimoto Komachi."

"And Minazuki Karen." Kairi finished, remembering Natts asking her if she knew any of them.

"Wait, are _all_ of them our moms?" Rei asked. "Yumehara Nozomi is Akari's mom. My mom is Natsuki Rin, but she married and her surname changed to Akayama. And we know Maria's mom is Kasugano Urara. But what about you two?"

"My mom is the author Akimoto Komachi. I have my day's last name. They're divorced." Haruka explained quietly.

"And my mother's name is Ishikawa Karen. Her maiden name was Minazuki." Kairi answered. "I figured they were all our mothers."

"But what do they have to do with Natts, Milk, and Syrup?" Maria questioned.

"We don't know." Haruka replied.

"Can't we just ask?" Akari chimed up.

"No. I think it would be best if we found out why our moms are so important to them and what they have to do with the situation. Which is why I want to ask that we make a pact. Lets make a pact and vow to not tell them that our mothers are the women they are looking for until we know why Natts, Milk, and Syrup are looking for them." Kairi proposed.

"But they're our friends. I don't feel comfortable lying like that." Akari protested.

"I know. I don't like it either, but I want to protect our moms. They never told us why they were looking for them. What if they get involved and get seriously hurt?" Kairi explained.

"It's just until we know why, right?" Maria asked. Kairi nodded.

"I oblige. I don't want my mom to get hurt." Haruka agreed.

"If its to protect mom, I'm in." Akari added.

"Me too." Rei said.

"Me three." Maria chimed in.

"I finally found it. God, it took me forever." Kurumi plopped down in her seat and sighed. She slipped her notebook back in her school bag. "Did you guys find any Dreamies?"

"I found two. They seem to be attracted to my bracelet." Rei revealed a pretty red beaded bracelet.

"Did Natts design that? I've seen that design before." Kurumi asked. Rei shook her head.

"My family used to run an accessory shop when I was little, so I got this from there." Rei chose her words carefully. Her mom, Rin, was an accessory designer. However, she ended up giving up her dream because she thought it would be best for her family. Now, she works in an office.

"With my pendent, I found three." Kairi announced. "They're more attracted to the sparkle from it." Kairi and Rei glared at each other.

"Well, that's great!" Kurumi said, but she was growing uncomfortable with the tension forming.

"In fact, my parents by me lots of expensive diamond pendants like these. I can give everyone one to find Dreamies quicker." Kairi suggested.

"I know how to make priceless bracelets like mine. They're handmade and one of a kind." Rei offered. The two didn't take their eyes off each other.

"These necklaces go with anything so you can wear them all the time." Kairi protested.

"My bracelets compliment your eyes or other good features." Rei pointed out. The other four girls looked back and forth between Kairi and Rei.

"So, Kurumi, we're going to Kairi's island over the weekend as a Pretty Cure training camp." Akari announced to Kurumi as Rei and Kairi broke out into an argument.

"Wanna come? Natts and Syrup too?" Maria added.

"We'd really like it if you could teach us your stuff and how to be strong like the original Pretty Cure 5." Haruka chimed in. Kurumi blushed a little. Kurumi always felt like she was relying on the Pretty Cure 5. Even when she remained as the mysterious Milky Rose. It was awkward, yet nice to have people rely on her.

"We leave at midnight." Kurumi announced. She shook her head and grinned. "Of course! I'll work you guys like dogs and we'll become very strong and defeat Chaos!" Kurumi declared. Rei and Kairi stopped bickering and looked at Kurumi.

"Did you just say..." Rei trailed off.

"You'll work us like dogs?" Kairi finished. Kurumi smirked.

"Yup. And we'll have to buy tons of snacks for the trip too! We'll go shopping after school today!" Kurumi decided.

* * *

"Where's Haruka?" Rei asked as she pushed the cart.

"I don't know. She said she had other plans after school today." Kairi answered walking beside her. Akari and Maria and Kurumi were happily filling the cart with their favorite snacks.

"Don't forget the pancake mix~ropu." Syrup reminded as he sat in the cart.

"And the mamedaifuku~natsu." Natts added beside Syrup. Kairi placed a large bottle of grape juice in the cart as Rei placed orange juice in the cart. Rei and Kairi glared at each other.

"We can only get one kind of juice." Kairi stated.

"That's right. So put the grape juice back." Rei retorted.

"My mom and I always drink grape juice." Kairi protested.

"Then you can drink it at home. No one else likes grape juice." Rei said.

"Lots of people do. Put the orange juice back and let's get the grape juice."

"No. Orange juice is much better. Everyone likes orange juice."

"Not as much as grape juice."

"Why don't we just get both?" Maria asked quietly. The two looked at Maria, looked at each other, and then looked away. Maria smiled.

"You two are like Rouge and Aqua~natsu." Natts groaned.

"Stop filling the cart with all those snacks, Akari! We won't have enough room for the chocolate!" Kurumi snapped at Akari.

"But we need these snacks!" Akari protested.

"We need the chocolate." Kurumi growled as she began to put the snacks back.

"We do have too many snacks." Kairi agreed, looking at the overflowing cart. Akari, Maria, Syrup, and Natts pouted.

"Kairi..."

"But that doesn't mean we can't have any snacks at all." Kairi finished. "We can all pick out one treat each."

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

"Here you go." It was the following day after school in Natts House. Haruka handed Natts a bag. "Mamedaifuku."

"Really?" Natts opened the bag. It really was filled with mamedaifuku and he smiled. Haruka smiled.

"I have to tell you guys that I won't be joining you." Haruka announced.

"Eh? Why not? We really want you to come!" Akari whined. Haruka didn't meet any of them in the eye. It embarrassed Haruka that her dad wouldn't let her go, but she has to tell them the truth.

"My dad won't let me. I have to stay home and study." Haruka replied.

"All you've seemed to be doing is studying." Kairi sighed.

"Do you think I'm lying? He just won't let me go." Haruka said.

"They don't realize that it might be the last nice weekend?" Rei asked.

"Guys, I'd love to go. But my dad said no." Haruka snapped firmly. Haruka was really upset. It's the first time she could really go out with friends. Haruka loved the beach. And she could explore the island's jungles and examine beautiful flowers... "Also, I found a Dreamie."

"That's great!" Akari said cheerfully.

"13 down, 17 to go!" Maria added. Maria and Akari high-fived each other laughing. Haruka smiled.

* * *

"Haruka!" There was a sound. Something was hitting her bedroom window. Haruka slowly opened her eyes and sat up. There was the sound again. "Haruka!" Haruka yawned and walked to her bedroom window and opened it. She paled. Down below on the ground was Akari, Rei, Maria, Kairi, Syrup, and Natts.

"I thought you guys already left! What are you doing here?" Haruka demanded in a hushed tone.

"Syrup will fly us back." Maria replied.

"We've come to rescue you!" Akari laughed. Haruka glared.

"I'll get in serious trouble." Haruka protested.

"Kaname-san's got it covered." Kairi assured.

"Just leave a note." Akari suggested. Haruka scowled. "You got your kindness and understanding from somewhere. You're parents will understand." Certainly not my father, Haruka thought to herself.

"Alright, alright." Haruka was staying with her mom. Her mom was very understanding. And Kairi said her butler will handle everything. Haruka has nothing to worry about. Haruka quickly changed her clothes, packed her bag, and walked back to her window. "How am I supposed to-"

"Hop on~ropu." Syrup was in his giant bird form floating outside Haruka's room. Akari extended a hand and helped Haruka on.

* * *

"Alright, everyone up!" Kurumi's suddenly boomed. It was five in the morning. "Time to start Pretty Cure Camp!"

"Five more minutes." Akari groaned.

"We have to get started!" Kurumi pulled the sheets off Akari. She opened the curtains, prompting Akari to whine and roll on her stomach, burying her face in her pillow, which Kurumi ripped from her. Kairi and Rei entered Akari's guest room the room together from their respective rooms and yawned. Their hair was a mess and they were still in their pajamas. "Akari, I'm going to wake up Maria and Haruka. When I get back, you better be up!"

Maria and Syrup were just as difficult as Akari.

"Maria, wake up! Syrup, what are you doing in here? Oh, whatever. Just get up. Time for Pretty Cure Camp!" Kurumi opened the curtains and pulled off the covers. Maria and Syrup groaned in unison. The pair both simultaneously opened their eyes, revealing each other. Maria yelped in surprise and moved away from Syrup.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't boys be separated from girls!?" Maria cried.

"I didn't do anything~ropu! I swear~ropu! I just didn't want you to be alone~ropu!" Syrup quickly assured. Maria sighed, calming herself from the small scare. Kurumi smiled.

"Good. You're awake. I want to see you at breakfast in ten minutes, fully dressed and prepared." Kurumi smiled proudly and marched into Haruka's room.

"Haruka! Wake up!" Kurumi noticed Natts was with her and quickly shut her mouth. However, it was too late and she had awoken both of them. Haruka was surprised by finding Natts, but did not have an outburst like Maria. Haruka and Natts sat up, yawned, and stretched.

"What's wrong, Kurumi~natsu?" Natts asked.

"Oh, nothing, Natts-sama. I'm terribly sorry I awoke you. Please sleep as much as you'd like. I need Haruka for Pretty Cure training camp." Kurumi said sweetly.

"Kurumi!" Akari, Maria, and Syrup cried from the other rooms, annoyed that Natts was able to sleep in and the girls had to get up. Haruka didn't really care. He was a king, after all. In fact, she pulled the covers up on Natts's small body. Then, she slid out of bed and changed out of her pajamas in the bathroom like Maria had done so because Syrup passed out again on her bed.

* * *

"Alright! Hundred push ups starting...now!" Kurumi ordered on the beach. The girls were chilly because it was six in the morning, but they began their push ups. Akari was the first one to collapse after five. Haruka was the second one. She was not very athletic, but determined. She collapsed after twenty and had to use her inhaler Kairi made it to fifty, and Rei and Maria were the only ones who made it to one hundred.

"You guys need to do better! I want to see one hundred sit ups! You're fingers must pass this line!" Kurumi drew a line in the sand and had the girls lie down with their feet passed it. This time, Akari, Haruka, and Kairi lasted longer because it was easier, but the only ones to do all one hundred was Rei and Maria.

So, the next few hours went something like that. Kurumi was barking orders and exercising them brutally. The Pretty Cure were growing exhausted.

"Pretty Cure need to be in top form! If you want to defeat Chaos, lets build up your stamina! Start running laps around the perimeter of the island!" Kurumi declared on the beach.

"Eh? No way! I'm exhausted!" Akari whined.

"Our battles don't last that long. We can take out those monsters easily." Maria pointed out.

"This is just the beginning. Nightmare and Eternal just got tougher and tougher. Just when we thought we defeated one of them, they send a stronger one our way!" Kurumi explained. "These are the basics. You need endurance to survive! Now get moving!"

The five girls groaned and began running.

"Those are some dark clouds..." Kairi muttered to herself as she noticed the storm clouds approaching.

"I highly doubt the Pretty Cure 5 had to run like this." Rei grumbled.

"They didn't. At least, it was never mentioned in the book." Haruka replied.

"This should be noting for you, Rei. You're the athlete here! Me, I get kicked out of every sport!" Akari complained.

"Maria, you seem to be keeping up well." Haruka remarked to Maria.

"I do stuff like this all the time. I'm a dancer." Maria answered.

"Like mother like daughter, huh?" Akari grinned.

"Mom doesn't dance. She hardly sings anymore and mainly focuses on acting." Maria corrected.

"She's very good. Mom and I watched her movies and we enjoy them very much." Kairi complimented. Maria smiled a little.

* * *

"Okay, you guys can stop running now." Kurumi said when the girls rejoined her after their tenth lap. Akari, Haurka, and Kairi collapsed from exhausted. Rei and Maria were hunched over with their hands on their knees, breathing heavily. All were drenched in sweat. Harustraw as wheezing and had to use her inhaler on her knees. Natts and Kairi were there to support her.

"Water...I need water..." Akari wheezed as she dragged her body to the ocean.

"You can't drink that, Akari! That's ocean water!" Rei snapped.

"Right..." Suddenly, Akari felt something on her head. Akari looked up, and raindrops dropped on her head. It began to rain. Kurumi took shelter under a palm tree.

"Great." Rei muttered sarcastically. Akari opened her mouth and drank the rain water.

"There's water bottles back up at the resort." Kairi informed.

"And snacks, too!" Akari exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and began to rush back to the resort with everyone.

"Hold it." Kurumi stated. The five girls stopped. "You guys can't drink water now! What if you're in a really long battle with nothing to eat or drink? You must learn how to survive long periods without food or water!"

"But we aren't in a long battle. We are at Kairi's resort." Rei pointed out.

"And Kairi's resort has water." Akari added.

"Unlike a long battle." Maria chimed up.

"No, no, no! Now we must swim laps around the island! I don't know if Shibiretta has also been revived, but I highly doubt she will put us in _The Little Mermaid_ again and we won't get turned into mermaids and we won't know how to swim! Start!" Kurumi barked. The girls turned to see the raging sea and their eyes widened.

"No way, Kurumi! Did you not see _Free!_ episode five!?" Akari cried.

"I did." Rei stated.

"Me too." Maria said.

"Me three." Haruka added.

"Me fourth." Kairi agreed. "It's pouring rain out. If we stay out here overworking our bodies, we will get sick and be in worse condition. It can't rain forever."

"That means..." Akari began.

"It's..." Maria spoked. The pair exchanged looks.

"Snack time!" Akari, Rei, Maria, and Haruka rushed inside the resort. Kurumi sighed.

"We have chocolate, remember?" Kairi reminded Kurumi as she headed back. Kurumi rushed inside.

* * *

"Chocolate!"

"Mamedaifuku!"

"Pancakes!"

"Cookies!"

"Curry!" Everyone looked at Maria. "What? We have it all the time. It's delicious." Everyone began to laugh. "Don't laugh it me! At least I've had a cream puff before!" Maria was looking at Akari.

"I just had some with you guys the other day! And it's not my fault my mom hates everything." Akari growled.

"Your mom can't hate everything~natsu." Natts protested as he ate the mamedaifuku.

"Oh, it is." Akari grumbled. Now she was in a foul mood.

"Your mom doesn't hate you. She cares about her daughter very much, unlike mine." Rei pointed out.

"You think you got it rough? My parents are way overprotective. They suffocate me." Kairi groaned.

"At least they pay attention to you! My dad is always away on business trips and my mom only cares about my superstar younger sister just because she can kick a damn ball in a goal!" Rei cried.

"My parents are always gone too! They're always at work, but they always drop by and have to know everything in my business just because I'm the only daughter left! Be grateful you have a sister, Rei, because she might just die one day in a car accident!" Kairi and Rei were the first ones to break. Everything they've been dealing with at home comes out.

"Now, now...we're having fun on this trip." Haruka tried to calm down the two girls.

"Stop acting like a mediator. We don't know anything about you because you're so mysterious. You don't tell us a damn thing! How can we even trust you?" Kairi snapped.

"I don't go around asking any of you your personal life. My personal life is for me, and only me! So stay out of it!" Haruka exclaimed sharply, startling everyone with such anger.

"Guys, we are a team." Akari said slowly. "We have to work together and help Natts, Milk, and Syrup." Natts, Milk, and Syrup were silent and frozen. Maria felt a pang of guilt for starting this.

"Like you're so innocent. Like you're family isn't broken. Stop being so damn cheerful, Akari." Rei growled.

"Hey, I understand what you are going through!" Akari protested. "If you're so sad about your dad being gone on a business trip, then you wouldn't be able to handle if he never came back! If his plane had crashed on his way home and you're sitting there, waiting so patiently to walk through the door with your mom who picked him up at the airport...and your mom comes home in tears and she has to sit down and tell you that your dad will never come home... And then you have to watch your mom fall apart at the seams and slowly slip into despair...the woman who told you the bedtime stories of Pretty Cure who gave you hope..."

"Akari-san..." Maria reached for Akari, who was in tears. Maria went through the same thing. It hurt so much for Akari to remind her. And to watch her senpai cry over it...

"Don't even start, Maria." Rei began.

"You're the one who doesn't even trust us. Not a single one of us." Kairi didn't want to believe it when she first hypothesized this, but it was true. "I can't figure out why you don't, though."

"It's because people use me! It's because my mom's famous that people hurt me!" Maria explained.

"Get over yourself. Not everyone likes your mom anyway. You're paranoid, because I don't like your mom. She's not even that great of an actress anyway." Rei grumbled. Maria felt just as insulted. How dare anyone say such a thing...

"It's people like you that I don't trust! People who purposely attack one another like this and purposely try to hurt each other! People who try to beat each other in stupid little competitions! We fight over the stupidest of things! You guys crossed the line! We are preventing Natts, Milk, and Syrup from finding Coco! We are just as low as Chaos!" Maria screamed.

The next few moments were a blur. The girls went to their separate bedrooms, too angry, too upset, too hurt to deal with each other any longer. But the damage was done, and the new Pretty Cure 5 has fallen to pieces. Of course, the girls didn't mean any of it, but each of them are unsure that the others did try to intentionally hurt them.

"They're right..." Akari whispered to herself. The trip home will end up being extremely awkward. Akari sighed. She had to fix this problem and make everything okay again.

Rei punched her pillow. She was so angry with herself. She was so angry with the way she acted. She saw the hurt in all of their eyes, but she couldn't stop! Rei had to take it back. But the girls hate her. Maria's right. They've all hit rock bottom.

Something caught Rei's eye. Outside her window was a Dreamie! Here, on the island! It was floating as if there wasn't a raging storm outside. Rei had to get that Dreamie. She promised Natts, Milk, and Syrup to gather all of them. And if the other girls decided to stop because of that fight, Rei will just have to keep pressing onward!

"I'm just as bad..." Maria breathed. It was true. She started it. It was all her fault. She just suddenly exploded because they saw right through her. But Maria regrets exploding like that and feels terrible. She had no idea what those girls go through a home. You never know who's on the verge...

Maria spotted a Dreamie float passed her window. Maria had to catch it before it got away!

Haruka flipped through the pages of the book. It was the book her mom wrote about the Pretty Cure 5. It was a children's book, but popular. Haruka was searching for answers. Did the Pretty Cure 5 have problems like they did? Did such a diverse group have any blowouts like they just did? How did they stay together for so long without a big fight like that?

The Pretty Cure 5 did not have civilian names, but they did have civilian forms in the book. Very little was mentioned about their home lives. Haruka noticed that they all did get in some fights, but there was only one that was the nastiest. Not as nasty as the one that just occurred, but one to almost rip apart the team. Their problem was resolved when they all worked together to get out of Nightmare. Cure Rouge and Aqua seemed to have had the most issues, but they always worked together in the end. They reminded Haruka of Rei and Kairi.

Haruka concluded that these people had nice home lives and something to be happy about. They all most likely had loving families and they're all just such great people that they got along all the time. But Haruka didn't understand how these people could be so perfect. They're characters for children, but Natts, Milk, and Syrup claim that they're real.

A Dreamie caught Haruka's attention. She slammed the book shut and rushed to get it. There may not be a new Pretty Cure 5 team anymore, but Haruka won't break her promise to Natts, Milk, and Syrup.

Kairi was sitting on her bed, crying. She thinks she was the meanest of them all. Her worst was suddenly brought out, and she didn't hold back. She hurt her only friends, and she had hurt herself. She feels horrible. Will they forgive her? Kairi knows they certainly won't forget.

And, like everyone else coincidentally, she spotted a Dreamie too.

Rei looked around in the storm. She has lost the Dreamie. She was searching the mountains of the island, but there were too many trees and flowers.

"Oh? Are you all alone, Pretty Cure?" Hadenya asked Rei, appearing from behind a tree in her bird-like form. Rei gasped in surprise and quickly pulled out her Cure Pact.

"As much as you are." Rei growled. Hadenya laughed.

"I think you need to double check before making such assumptions." Hadenya snapped her fingers and dozens of Kowainas and Hoshinas appeared behind her. Rei's eyes widened as a scream got stuck in her throat.

And Hadneya wasn't just talking about the monsters she created. Scorp appeared, and he shot out his claw at Maria, who was chasing a Dreamie. Luckily, he missed. Maria still tripped and fell. She whipped her head behind her to watch Scorp approach her in his human-scorpion form.

"We meet again. But thanks for your cooperation this time." Scorp grinned wickedly as he walked over Maria and advanced on the Dreamie. Maria, however, grabbed his legs. He collapsed, and Maria jumped to her feet with her Cure Pact.

Arachnea was also in the jungle, in her spider-humanoid form. She spotted the Dreamie and caught it in her web.

"This was easier than I thought." Arachnea muttered to herself as she examined the Dreamie.

"Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" Arachnea spun around to see a green light.

"The green flowers of tranquility, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed, and the immediately lunging at Arachnea. Arachnea barely dodged and got kicked in the stomach, releasing the Dreamie.

"Tch. You sure are persistent. But take this!" Like Hadenya, Arachnea summoned dozens of Kowainas and Hoshinas. Cure Emerald's eyes widened and began to panic at the sheer number of all of them.

"I'll catch a nasty cold if I stay out here…" Kairi murmured to herself. She was already drenched in the rain. And as she travelled up the mountain, she lost the Dreamie. Kairi sighed. "Better head back…"

"Not so fast, Pretty Cure." Nebatakos suddenly appeared, already in his humanoid-octopus form. Kairi turned around and then pulled out her Cure Pact.

"If you think you can redeem yourself from last week, you are sadly mistaken." Kairi spoked. "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!"

"The blue waters of intelligence, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed. "We will defeat you, and get back the Eternal Crystal."

"How can you defeat us if you torn your own team apart?" Nebatakos asked. Cure Sapphire's eyes widened. How did he know about that? Are they watching their every move? Is that how they show up everywhere? Cure Sapphire must know.

"How can you be so sure?" Cure Sapphire questioned, their eyes locking, neither moving.

"I saw it with my own eyes when I followed a Dreamie here. Some team." Nebatakos replied. It surprised Cure Sapphire that he actually told her. "This time, I've come much more prepared." Nebatakos, surprise, surprise, summoned dozens of Hoshinas and Kowainas. Cure Sapphire gasped. She had to run and get back to the others to help her.

"Have any of you guys seen Rei, Maria, Haruka, or Kairi?" Akari asked Natts, Syrup, and Milk. They have remained in the living room where the explosion took place.

"They're not in their rooms~miru?" Milk asked. Akari shook her head.

"Maybe they're still upset~natsu." Natts suggested. Akari looked down. She felt so incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry that happened, guys. I'm sure it made you very uncomfortable. I promise I'll try to fix it." Akari apologized.

"It's okay~ropu." Syrup assured.

"Everything will work out~miru." Milk smiled and in a puff of smoke, she transformed into Kurumi. "I'll help you look for them." Suddenly, Natts, Kurumi, and Syrup shuddered.

"Something's here!"

Kurumi and Akari dashed out of the resort and into the storm.

Cure Prism had managed to escape the jungle. She was exhausted. There seemed to be a monster behind every tree. But she escaped. She got out of the woods, and came to a cliff. Crap. She didn't escape. She was cornered.

She walked to the edge and tried to catch her breath. Kurumi was right. They needed endurance. Cure Prism dared to look over the edge. It was a raging ocean. She immediately backed away, but the cliff betrayed her and she began to fall.

A hand reached out and grabbed Cure Prism's. Cure Prism looked up to see the face of her rescuer, Cure Emerald. Cure Emerald was lying on her stomach, hanging over the edge to catch her. Cure Prism was so happy. She thought she was going to die right there.

"Emerald!" Cure Prism cried. Cure Emerald was struggling to pull up Cure Prism. Cure Prism was quite tiny and delicate, but Cure Emerald seriously lacked upper arm strength.

"Hold…on…" Cure Emerald choked out. She tried to pull Cure Prism up. She felt the rock beneath her begin to betray her.

"Kowaiiiinaaaa!"

"Hoshinnnaaa!" Cure Emerald was able to look back and notice the advancing small army of the Kowaina and Hoshina, led by Hadenya. Cure Emerald gasped. She was so screwed. She can't save Cure Prism. Cure Emerald has ultimately failed.

"That better not be what I think it is!" Cure Prism exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I led them here." Cure Emerald whispered. She closed her eyes and began to cry, knowing her death was near. But that wasn't true. It was Arachnea who chased Cure Emerald. Cure Emerald had barely escaped. She couldn't defeat the Kowainas or Hoshinas.

"It's okay." Cure Prism was crying too a little. This shocked Cure Emerald.

"Kowwwwaiiinaaa!"

"Hoshhhiiiinaaa!" They advanced. Cure Emerald tried to pull up Cure Prism again. Suddenly, there was a different noise instead of the usual cries of the monsters. Cure Emerald dared to look back again.

"Sorry I'm late!" Cure Sapphire called as she fought off the monsters.

"What's going on? Is that Sapphire?" Cure Prism asked. Cure Emerald nodded. Cure Emerald had to trust that Cure Sapphire will buy her enough time to save Cure Prism. Cure Emerald used to hands and began to pull once again.

Unfortunately, it was too much for Cure Sapphire. Cure Sapphire couldn't fight all of them. They all came at her at once. Now it was Cure Sapphire who was screwed. She was pinned under the paw of a bear Hoshina. She was being crushed under it.

"No!" Cure Emerald screamed. Suddenly, the Hoshina was kicked away. Cure Ruby began to drive the monsters away from Cure Sapphire.

"C'mon, student council president. I thought you could do better." Cure Ruby stated. Cure Sapphire narrowed her eyes and got to her feet.

"I can defeat more than you can." Cure Sapphire protested. And then the two engaged in a competition. They quickly wiped out Hadenya's army.

"Perfect sync..." Cure Emerald whispered, watching Cure Ruby and Sapphire fight together. But the two Cures refused to look at each other. She looked back at Cure Prism and pulled up again. But Cure Emerald was really struggling.

"I don't weigh that much!" Cure Prism snapped.

"I never said you did!" Cure Emerald shot back.

"Then pull me up!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Just trust me!" Cure Emerald and Prism looked away, to angry to look at each other. Cure Prism couldn't trust. She doesn't trust a single person. She can't. She has been betrayed too many times. Cure Emerald can't save her. So what makes her think that Cure Prism will trust her? But she has no choice...if Cure Prism doesn't trust her, then how will she survive? If Cure Prism doesn't trust Cure Emerald, they both might just die.

"Looks like a tie..." Cure Ruby breathed heavily when the monsters were cleared. They looked at Hadenya.

"Tiebreaker is her." Cure Sapphire decided. And then the pair advanced. Each Cure fought a fist.

"You're so pesky!" Hadenya growled. The two Cures punched Hadenya in unison, knocking her back into the forest.

The cliff betrayed Cure Emerald and Prism. The two Cures collapsed to the sea, screaming.

"Pretty Cure Prism Shining!" Cure Prism created the rings. The rings locked themselves together, forming a chain that flew up to the edge of the cliff. Cure Prism held on with one hand, and with the other, she grabbed Cure Emerald.

"It didn't work!" Cure Emerald noticed that the end of the newly formed chain could not hook onto something. Four hands grabbed the ring, preventing it from falling, though. Cure Ruby and Sapphire had saved them.

"Yes it did." Cure Prism grinned.

"Will this magic last?" Cure Emerald asked nervously.

"Trust me." Cure Prism assured. It was strange. Cure Prism never said something like that before. It was kind of ironic too. And Cure Emerald couldn't trust her. Trusting someone means getting close to them. And Cure Emerald can never allow anyone to get close to her. But Cure Emerald didn't really have a choice. She has to trust Cure Ruby and Sapphire that they'll pull her up. She has to trust Cure Prism that she will hold the magic long enough and won't let go.

Together, Cure Ruby and Sapphire pulled them up, slowly, but surely. Suddenly, Scorp appeared with the recovering Hadenya. And Scorp had another army.

"There they are!" Scorp threw his claw at them with Hadenya's razor sharp feathers. The girls screamed.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Shield!" Cure Emerald raises her free arm above her head, and the green flower-like shield appeared behind Cure Ruby and Sapphire, protecting them from the attacks.

"Keep pulling, please!" Cure Prism knew the shield will hold.

"Kowaina!" Hadenya called.

"Hoshina!" Scorp also called. And then the army advanced and attacked the shield. Cure Emerald made it bigger, but it was harder to keep up. Cure Ruby and Sapphire pulled them. They were getting closer and closer. It was getting harder for Cure Emerald to hold because of the constant attacks.

Suddenly, Cure Emerald screamed. She had to keep holding on, otherwise everyone will get hurt! She had to protect them! And the flower disc glowed brightly, suddenly releasing a green beam, eliminating majority of the monsters.

And then, the girls were finally pulled onto the cliff. Cure Ruby and Sapphire grabbed their arms and pulled them a good distance away from the edge.

"Are you okay?" Cure Sapphire asked. Cure Prism and Emerald nodded, too shaken to speak. However, the shield had diminished and half of the army advanced.

"Scorp, get reinforcements now! I'll hold them off." Hadenya commanded.

"Yeah, because that went so well the last time. I had to come save you." Scorp pointed out. Hadenya scowled.

"Just do it!"

"Bunbee always told me you were bossy. But you are not my boss. Erebus is." Scorp snapped. Luckily for those two, Arachnea and Nebatakos quickly joined them with their armies.

"You don't need to anyway. They're here." Hadenya smiled wickedly. Without any warning, twin screams filled the island. The four Cures looked at each other.

"It's Cure Star!" Cure Ruby and Sapphire realized.

"And Milky Rose!" Cure Prism and Emerald added.

"Looks like Shadow found them." Arachnea guessed.

"They'll be silenced soon enough." Hadenya assured.

"For forever." Nebatakos added. The four generals laughed. The four girls narrowed their eyes. In a rainbow blur, they sprinted to help them. Hadenya, Aracnhea, Scorp, and Nebatakos had their monster armies attack them. The Pretty Cure took them out and destroyed anything that got in their way.

"Why would you help your teammates?" Scorp asked.

"It's over!" Arachnea said.

"After what they said to you? After what you said to them?" Nebatakos questioned.

"All Milky Rose has done is try to help us improve!" Cure Sapphire snapped as she punched away a Kowaina.

"And Cure Star was just the victim! This is the least we could do to apologize!" Cure Ruby exclaimed.

"Not just her, but we all were the victims! And we all were the attackers! We are the same! We are a team!" Cure Prism added.

"And this team is not complete without Cure Star and Milky Rose! So, don't you dare hurt them!" Cure Emerald screamed. They raced together though the woods with the monsters jumping out. Together, the four Pretty Cure knocked all of them out of their path.

Finally, they reached a clearing. Cure Emerald had to stop and use her inhaler. Shadow stood on the shoulder of a giant Kowaina, who had Cure Star and Milky Rose in its grasp. It squeezed the life out of them, prompting them to cry out. Natts and Syrup were collapsed on the ground in their mascot forms, obviously hurt from engaging in battle.

"Ruby, Prism~natsu!" Natts called, relieved.

"And Emerald and Sapphire~ropu!" Syrup added, his eyes lighting up.

"Welcome to the show, ladies!" Shadow welcomed. The armies surrounded the clearing with Arachnea, Hadenya, Scorp, and Nebatakos. "I got two, guys! And I'll get the rest of them!"

"Star!"

"Rose!"

The four Pretty Cure lunged at the giant Kowaina, but some Hoshinas from the edge of the clearing got in their way, knocking them all aside. As the Pretty Cure tried to save their comrades, they were all driven back by the monsters on the edge of the clearing.

Cure Ruby, Prism, Emerald, and Sapphire lay exhausted on the ground.

"Ruby! Prism!" Cure Star wheezed.

"Emerald! Sapphire!" Milky Rose couldn't take it. Neither could Cure Star. The two girls screamed. Screamed in pain. Screamed in fury. Screamed in sadness over their fallen friends.

With those screams came a pink and purple light that exploded from their bodies, destroying the Kowaina's arms, releasing them. Cure Star and Milky Rose dropped to the ground and attempted to land on their feet, but slipped in the mud.

"Honestly, why fight for these guys? They obviously only want to hurt you." Nebatakos explained. Cure Star got to her feet. She was exhausted from fighting Shadow and the Kowaina.

"Because...they're still my friends. They said some horrible stuff, but they're human! They make mistakes!" Cure Star replied angrily. "They still tried to save us. And they've saved me numerous amounts of times!"

"I know...I know I said stupid stuff..." Cure Ruby rose. "But, hey, that's me! I say mean stuff I don't mean. I know that all of you felt as guilty as I did."

"We really are the same." Cure Prism added, jumping to her feet. "We are Pretty Cure. We are human. And I'm just as low as you guys. We are now on the same level."

"That's right..." Cure Emerald agreed, also rising, but she nearly slipped back down. "We've all hit rock bottom! We've all handled each other at our worsts! So, that means we definitely deserve each other at our very best!"

"We'll work through this!" Cure Sapphire joined in as she got to her feet. "Now that we've hit rock bottom, the only way to go is right back up! Now that everything's out in the open, we can trust each other fully and make our way back up!"

"They've overcome their greatest obstacle. Each other." Milky Rose spoke. She, too, got to her feet. "They've faced all of the monsters you throw at them. But this beautifully diverse team had eventually met its breaking point! Their greatest enemy is themselves, against each other mentally and verbally instead of uniting! Now that they've defeat that enemy and united together, I believe that we'll definitely defeat you!"

"We'll get Coco back! We'll get the Eternal Crystal back! We'll gather all of the Dreamies! And we will take down Chaos!" The six girls declared. Natts and Syrup smiled, their eyes watering.

"Did you just say, Coco?" Scorp asked.

"The brat from the Palmier Kingdom?" Hadenya questioned.

"How dare you call the great king a brat!" Milky Rose demanded.

"Yeah, that's the one, then." Nebatakos confirmed.

"So, you're looking for your little friend, eh?" Arachnea grinned evilly.

"Your friend you are looking for is at HQ with Mushiban as Mushiban tries to regain control over him." Shadow announced. The Pretty Cure, Milky Rose, and the mascots all gasped in horror.

"You don't mean~ropu..." Syrup trailed off.

"The pest is putting up a decent fight. Either that or Mushiban has seriously weakened since his revival." Arachnea informed.

"But, all in good time." Nebatakos smiled.

"If he cannot be put under Mushiban's spell then we'll simply dispose of him." Scorp announced.

"After we get him to tell us everything he knows, of course." Hadenya chimed in.

"You..." Natts was shaking. And he was at a loss of words. The Pretty Cure and Milky Rose lunged at Arachnea, Hadenya, Shadow, Scorp, and Nebatakos. However, all dodged and sent the monsters at them.

"You cowards! Fight us like real people!" Milky Rose screamed. She was so utterly furious.

"Where's your commander? Where's this Erebus?" Cure Sapphire demanded.

"We want our Coco back!" Cure Star cried. The girls exploded with energy, horrible thoughts filling their minds of what they could have possibly done to poor Coco.

"Pretty Cure Star Shoot!" Cure Star shot out a giant pink crystal beam from her hands.

"Pretty Cure Ruby Burning!" Cure Ruby swung her bat of flames continuously as she created fire balls to hit.

"Pretty Cure Prism Shining!" Cure Prism threw many golden rings in every direction, turning as if she were dancing.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Shield!" Cure Emerald turned the shield into a giant green beam of flowers from the disc she conjured.

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Tornado!" Water exploded everywhere from Cure Sapphire. She concentrated all of the water into her palms, and fired the beam.

"Power for Milky Rose, the Milky Mirror~natsu!" Natts called. The Milky Mirror formed in Milky Rose's hand.

"Let burst the shining rose, and envelop the evil power!" A giant silver, reflecting rose appeared. "Milky Rose Metal Blizzard!" Milky Rose swung her arm, and the rose exploded into thousands of tiny petals, all flying at once.

In this rainbow explosion, all of the monsters were wiped out. The villains were forced to retreat, all taking a serious blow. It was finally over.

The girls dropped to their knees, already covered in mud. Milky Rose detransformed into Milk. Cure Emerald started wheezing as she struggled to breathe. Natts handed her her inhaler.

After taking several breaths, Cure Emerald smiled. "Thanks."

"Everyone..." Cure Star began. All of the Pretty Cure detransformed into their civilian forms. Rei burst out into tears, suddenly.

"I'm so sorry everyone!" Rei cried. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean it! And I thought I was going to lose all of you!"

"Rei-chan..." Akari whispered. Maria was next to cry.

"I'm sorry too! I started the whole thing, but I really didn't mean to! And I really don't think you guys are low! You're the best friends anyone could ask for!" Maria added. Haruka cracked.

"I'm sorry I never trusted you guys before! But I swear I'll do it again! I'll always trust you! You have my full trust! I will rely on you guys and protect you guys for forever! I'll always protect you guys!" And finally, Kairi.

"What I said was inexcusable... I'm sorry, as well. I acted so inappropriately. I don't deserve to work with such wonderful people..."

"Everyone..." Akari smiled through her tears. "I think it's all okay! You're all fine! You're human. I'm so glad we worked together and got out of that. And now, we can finally defeat Chaos. And we know where Coco is too! So, lets do our very best together!"

* * *

That evening, after the girls all had much-needed showers, they all gathered into Kairi's bedroom.

"Everyone, it's time I told you." Akari began quietly. "When I was seven, my dad had to travel to America to help a friend of his. On his way back, his plane had crashed. And my father died. I have no siblings. And my mother soon began to unravel. She never tried again at love. She gave up on love. She even distanced herself from her best friend, Rei's mom. She distanced herself from everyone. She has no interest in much anymore. She loves me, but its still very hard. She has lost all hope, the light of her world, is gone. My mom has cried on many occasions, and I don't want to believe it, but, she is in despair."

* * *

"My dad is constantly away on business trips. Constantly. I hardly have a relationship with him. My mother included. My mom had to give up on her dream as an accessory designer because she couldn't come up with ideAnd and lost the courage to keep going. She works in an office now, but she's very unhappy with herself. My mom doesn't care about me. She cares about my younger sister, Akane. Akane is her favorite. Akane inherited everything from my mother, so obviously she's the favorite. Sometimes, I'm ignored. She's been to one softball game, but mostly went to Akane's soccer matches because she was more into it. And it makes me so angry. It makes me feel like an outcast...in my own family..."

* * *

"Akari-san, my father was on that plane as well. Small world, huh? So, yes, my father died seven years ago. My mother also didn't handle it well. She has a lot of anxiety, even before his death. She gets stressed out easily and has become a heavy smoker, but tries to avoid doing it in the house. I have no siblings. I have always moved everywhere in my life. And everyone pretends to be my friend. I always get hurt. And no one's there to protect me, but myself. So that's why I'm so untrusting. However, you guys have showed me that not everyone is bad...and life does get better."

* * *

"I have a mom and a dad, both are excellent and wealth, yet very busy doctors. I have a sister named Izumi. I have a butler, Kaname-san. Three years ago, there was a car accident. My sister died. My father was in a coma for a month. I seemed to be the luckiest. I was just severely wounded. My mother was not involved in the accident. Since my sister's death, both my mother and my father breathe down my necks, my mother more so than my father. They try their absolute hardest to spend as much time as possible with me, because Izumi has traumatized them. But I lack privacy, even though they think they have given me some. My butler, Kaname-san has orders to spy on me and report everything directly to them. And I understand where they're coming from... But it's killing me. Because no matter how much time they spend with me...no matter how much they know...I'll never fill up that great void that Izumi created."

* * *

"Everyone... Thank you for sharing." Haruka had no other choice but fight off the guilt. "But, I have a happy life. I never realized what you go through, and I'm sure you expect me to tell you everything. I have mom and dad, both are divorced but on excellent terms. I have an adorable younger brother. We do not fight at all. I get along with mom and dad. And it's just a very happy. I'm extremely fortunate. I'm sorry I cannot relate to your troubles...but this is the truth." Haruka lied.

The girls have told stories about their lives, aside from Haruka. Milk, Natts, and Syrup told stories about their lives too. Akari and Maria seemed the closest now that its revealed that they have similar backstories. Everyone was crying and supporting each other. However, Haruka's tears were tears of guilt.

* * *

"Everyone, breakfast is ready." Kaname-san knocked on Kairi's door. After no reply, he peeked inside. The girls and mascots were fast asleep, sprawled across Kairi's gigantic bed.

Syrup passed out in his mascot form under Maria's arm who held him like a stuffed animal a child would hold during slumber.

Natts liked Haruka's company very much whenever she came over to Natts House. Natts, in his mascot form, was curled up under Haruka's arm as she held him close like Maria. She had pulled him close as they slept through the night.

And, coincidentally, Milk was under Kairi's warm arm.

Kaname-san decided to leave them be, smiling at the group. He was happy his mistress had great friends.

**Author: sorry for the long chapter! Longest chapter I ever wrote! But thanks for reading! Please review~**


End file.
